Cave In
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETED My first wee!chester story, Sam 12 and Dean 16 become trapped in a cave in during an information gathering on a ghost haunting hikers in the Eldorado Canyon Start Park. Can their Dad save them in time? hurt!DeanSam, angst and brotherly fluff,
1. Chapter 1

**Cave In.**

Disclaimer: I am still bereft of anything Supernatural or of the Winchester persuasion, well all except for the ghost that shares my place with me, and my friendly vamps and umm oh yeah then there's the sexy werewolf guys ... anyway sorry to say I still don't own the show or the characters from Supernatural ... SIGH

Author's note: My first Weechester story, so we'll see how it goes. Sam is 12 and Dean is 16.

---------------

**June 21 1991**

**Eldorado Canyon State Park**

**Colorado**

Dean heaved another heavy sigh and turned to see if Sam was still behind him, his brother was just starting to get on his nerves, if it wasn't what Sam wanted then Sam sulked in true pre-teen fashion.

'Come on Sam get a move on or Dad will skin us instead.' Dean called exasperated when his brother still didn't appear behind him.

'Alright Dean I'm coming, sheesh give him an inch and he takes it all.' Sam mumbled grumpily, he didn't quite understand why he felt like this all of the time, maybe it was because he spent every waking hour with Dean or his Dad unless he was lucky enough to stay in one spot to go to school properly.

'Whatcha doin' back there Sammy? Or don't I want to know?' Dean smirked, he wanted this hunt over with, the leggy Debbie Sanders was going to wait for him after cheerleading practice. All they had to do was to scope out the cave during the day to see if they can find any signs of the disgruntled entity supposedly terrorising the park hikers. 'Geeze Sammy come on will ya, Dad will rip us new ones if we don't get the legwork done for him.'

'How come you're so excited about doing legwork anyways?' Sam asked as he strolled up to his brother, 'you usually want to do the shoot em up stuff.'

'Got things to do Sammy, places to be and people to see well one certain person anyways and believe me she is not one you keep waiting.'

'Does Dad know?'

'Ah does the word buzz killer mean anything to you?'

'Actually Dean buzz killer's two words.' Sam smirked, 'so what does Dad want us to do?'

'All we have to do is check out this cave while he does the other one, see if the thing uses this as its base.'

'There's nothing here Dean.'

'No kiddin' Sammy that's why we have to go to the back of the cave.'

'It's Sam.'

'What?'

'It's Sam not Sammy.'

The brothers walked in companionable silence as they ventured further into the cave, both lost in their own thoughts. A rumbling through the rocks and ground went unnoticed by the two youths as they moved further into the shadows.

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy.'

'How come ... how come Dad won't let me go with you guys?'

'Whatcha talking about Sammy? You're here aren't ya?'

'Yeah this is leg work, research how come Dad won't let me go with you guys on actual hunts?'

'You're not old enough squirt.'

'You were younger than me when you started going with Dad.' Sam pointed out sulkily.

'Yeah but I am the oldest and best looking so of course I get to go.'

'Dean ... Dean did you feel that?' Sam stopped walking and gazed around with wide eyes.

'What? Geeze come on Sam the sooner we get this done the sooner I am in the arms of the lovely Debbie Sanders.'

'Debbie Sanders? But wasn't she going out with that senior Rick?'

'Yes and no not now, she's gonna be with me.' Dean smirked but then stumbled to his knees as the cave started to rumble loudly around them, the ground shook with surprising ferocity. 'Sammy you okay?'

'Dean?' Sam called as he scrambled out of the way of falling rocks. 'We gotta get outta here.'

'No kiddin' Sam.' Dean yelled back jumping up he turned to face his younger brother, 'you okay kiddo?'

'Yeah I'm fine, just dusty.' Sam grinned as he shook the dirt from his longish hair.

'You so need a haircut.'

'Do not.'

'Do so.'

'Dean we have to get out of here.'

A loud cracking sound silenced the two boys panicking they started to run back towards the main interest when the ground seemed to rise up and prevent them from leaving, the roof of the cave shook and cracked above them showering them with sharp shards of rock. 'Sammy!' Dean yelled as he grabbed his brother's arm and tried to haul him out of the way.

They dodged the falling rocks and debris as they tried to find their way through the clouds of dust. 'Dean?' Sam choked clutching his brother's arm he pointed to the spectral entity floating just above them.

'Ah fuck!' Dean exclaimed pushing Sam behind him he backed them up a bit moving away from the possible supernatural danger.

A rumble and loud crash over their heads made them freeze in fear as the roof of the cave came crashing down around them. Dean heard Sam scream with pain and then he couldn't hear another thing. After seemingly hours although it was only a few minutes the cave in slowed to a trickle of stones and fragments tumbling down the walls. Dean groaned and tried to lift his head wincing when he felt something warm and wet run down the back of his neck, 'son of a ... Sammy?' he choked out trying to open his eyes Dean blinked and gazed around at the disaster surrounding him. 'Sammy?' He yelled louder straining to hear a sound. 'Damn it Sammy where are you?' He groaned sitting up he gazed blearily down at his left arm, lying at his side already swollen. 'Ah damn it all to hell.'

Swallowing deeply he gritted his teeth as he used his right hand to lift his left and to drape it across his stomach, and then he decided to try to stand. After two attempts he managed to get to his feet, swaying drunkenly he scanned the area searching for any sign of ... 'Sam?' He gasped scrambling over to a pile of rocks where he could see Sam's shoe poking out from under them. 'Sam!' He pulled at the rocks with his good arm painstakingly slowly, 'come on Sammy don't do this to me.'

Finally he managed to pull the last of the bigger rocks away and exposed Sam's legs moving closer he used a flat rock to help him dig the dirt and stones from Sam's body gradually he uncovered his baby brother. 'Sammy?' He whispered not wanting to accept anything less than Sam's snarky remarks for now.

Gently he pressed along Sam's spine aside from a nasty swelling at the base it seemed mindful of Sam's neck and head he rolled him over to check his front, once again with innate patience Dean checked his brother for any broken bones or signs of major injury, exhaling the breath he held while he did so Dean sat back on his haunches, aside from the swelling on the base of his spine Sam didn't seem to have any other major injuries.

'Dean?' Sam croaked whimpering slightly as he tried to pull himself back from the abyss. 'Dean?'

'Right here kiddo.' Dean replied brushing his hand tenderly across Sam's forehead, frowning at how cool he felt.

'C-cold Dean.' Sam whispered blinking up at his brother's face hovering over him, 's-so c-c-cold.'

'Hey easy buddy you got yourself buried under a heap of rock.'

'D-Dean y-you're h-hurt.' Sam frowned and tried to sit up, a gasp of pain slipped past his dry lips and he slumped backwards, eyes fluttering closed.

'Hey Sam, no you don't you gotta stay awake for me.' Dean cried out inwardly cursing his Dad for not staying with them.

'D-Dean I – I can't m-move properly.' Sam cried, large tears pooling in his eyes, 'm-my l-legs.'

'Sammy hey listen to me move your foot for me dude.' Dean said trying to stay calm when he saw Sam's leg stay still, his foot unmoving, 'what about your other one?'

'D-Dean w-what's wrong w-with m-me?'

'I know you gotta big bruise and lump on your back it's probably pressing on the nerves or something.' Dean said, 'you'll be fine just as soon as Dad finds us.'

'D-Dean s-so cold.' Sam whimpered as a cough wracked through his thin body, 'y-you g-got h-hurt.'

'Yeah dude looks like it got my arm ... might have a pretty cool cast for a while, even a scar or two, girls love scars.' Dean's teeth gleamed against the grime stuck to his face with sweat and blood.

'The g-ghost?'

'Dunno ... don't worry bout that now Sammy you just take it easy huh? Dad's gonna find us.'

'We're ...we're r-right up the b-back of the c-cave.' Sam countered. 'D-Dean?'

'Yeah kiddo?'

'T-tell me a s-story p-please.'

'Which one?'

'M-mom.'

'Ah okkies now there's a young woman named Mary and she met her handsome hero John.'

'An-and th-they g-got m-married.'

'Uhhuh and then a year later they had the most beautiful baby boy the world had ever seen.'

'A-and the l-loudest.'

'Hey who's telling the story?'

'Y-you.'

'Okay then, of course their baby boy was the best behaved child and was fussed over by all he were to gaze at him.'

'D-Dean!'

'Then when this amazing boy was nearly four his mom Mary told him that he was going to be a big brother, right away our super little hero knew that he was going to have an annoying little brother but that was okay coz he would teach him to be cool.'

Sam started to cough again interrupting his older brother's tall tale, awkwardly Dean helped him sit up slightly, using his good arm to brace Sam's shoulders. As the fit passed Sam laid down again and blinked up at Dean with tear-filled eyes waiting for the story to continue.

'So the little guy's fourth birthday came and went and he still waited for his brother to be born, he did notice how big his mom was getting and that he couldn't hug her around the waist anymore but that was fine coz he knew that's where his brother was.'

'Th-then what?'

'Well one day the amazing little dude came home from kindergarten to find his mom all red in the face and making funny noises, his daddy said that it was time for the baby to come and that they had to take mommy to the hospital.' Dean took a breath and gazed down at Sam for a heartbeat before he continued, 'he had to wait with Aunty Karen while his daddy went with him mommy behind the closed doors, he was pretty mad coz he wanted to go too but they told him that he was too small. So he huffed, puffed, and paced up and down the waiting room until his daddy came back with a big goofy look on his face. Honestly Sammy he looked like Goofy.'

Sam smiled wearily and gripped his brother's hand tightly as a wave of pain washed through his chest followed by another hacking coughing fit. 'K-keep g-going D-Dee please.'

'Okay so his daddy picked his awesome little son up and told him that he has a brand new brother, something that the little dude knew but he kept it from his daddy. Then he took him into another room so he could see his mom and then he heard this really weird wailing sound. It was sooooo loud but that didn't deter our little hero he just sat down and put his hands out to nurse his brother. As soon as his brother was put in his arms the weird wailing stopped and the baby smiled up at him.'

'An-and I was the baby.' Sam nodded tiredly, 'I like that story.'

'Mom looked like an angel Sam, like she was glowing or something and Dad just looked like Goofy.'

'Ah De-Dean hurts.'

'I know kiddo but don't worry coz Dad is gonna find us I know it. After all he is a great hunter.'

'I-I'm sorry D-Dean.'

'What for?'

'If, if I didn't t-take s-so long we m-might've gotten out in t-t-time.'

'Hey Sammy no it's not your fault, that fucking ghost did this not you.'

'K-kinda l-like m-my first hunt huh?' Sam tried to smile 'b-but Dad's not here.'

'Hey don't worry Sammy, he'll be here soon.'

'C-cold Dee.'

'I know Sammy so am I but we're going to be okay.'

'Wanna g-go s-sleep.' Sam whispered as his eyes slid shut and his head lolled to the side.

'Sammy?' Dean cried out shaking his brother's shoulder but Sam didn't wake a tiny trickle of blood made its way out of the corner of his mouth. 'Oh God Sammy.'

----------------------

John glared at the park ranger, making the younger man take a deep breath and unconsciously stepped back. 'My sons are trapped in this cave.'

'I know Sir but until we get help then there is nothing I can do.' The ranger repeated, 'help is on the way you just have to be patient.'

'Patient? Patient? You expect me to be patient when my sons, my only children, are trapped in a cave and I have no idea if they are ... hurt.'

'Mister Winchester, Sir I understand your concern I do but ...'

'But nothing, how old are you anyway?'

'I am twenty-two Sir.' The young ranger replied indignantly.

'Do you have any children?'

'N-no Sir I don't but ...'

'Then until you do don't you dare tell me that you understand my concern.' John snarled turning to face the cave entrance, 'my babies are in there, trapped and possibly hurt you have no freaking clue Ranger Morris.'

'Mister Winchester we will have a search and rescue team here in the next half hour, they are on their way, unfortunately this is one of the more remote hiking trails and it is harder to...'

'We got through fine Ranger Morris.' John snarled returning his sole attention back on the younger man. 'Now you can either come with me or you can wait for your search and rescue team I am going in.'

'Mister Winchester I cannot guarantee your safety.' Martin Morris called after John watching him disappear into the cave, swearing under his breath the ranger picked up his pack and hurried after the distraught father and angry hunter. Halfway into the cave they found the cave in, the dirt, rocks and rubble packed firmly into the opening.

'Dean! Sam!' John called scrambling at the rocks, trying to pull them away, 'Dean! Sam!' He hesitated when he felt someone next to him, glancing over he saw the pale but determined face of the young park ranger, nodding silently John returned to the laborious task of digging through the blockage.

'Dean! Sam!' John yelled again, his voice hoarse and cracked, dust coated his mouth and throat making him feel queasy and thirsty. Stopping suddenly he turned to the packs and pulled out two bottles of water, tossing one at Morris, John gulped down the cool liquid before returning to his task. 'Dean!'

'Dad?' the reply was faint but clear and John nearly sobbed for joy, 'hang on son we're coming.'

'Mister Winchester ... John!' Morris pointed to a gaseous presence hovering above them, 'what is it?'

---------------------------

'Hear that Sammy, Dad's digging us out.' Dean cried, tears fell down his face but he ignored them as he cradled Sam's head on his lap.

'Daddy?' Sam croaked blinking up at Dean he gave him a wan smile before letting his eyes slide shut again.

'Yeah Sammy Daddy is coming, goofy Daddy is on his way.' Dean whispered resting his aching head against the rock wall. 'Hang in there Sammy, just hang...' Dean's head dropped forward his chin resting on his chest as unconsciousness finally claimed him.

-----------------------------

'Fuck.' John grumbled reaching around for his pack he pulled out the shotgun loaded with rock salt and aimed at the ghost, 'what did you do to my boys.' He snarled as he fired hitting the spectre directly. The blast shook the loose rocks slightly but that was all, the ghost for now had disappeared giving them time to finish their digging.

Voices filled the cavern as the rescue team arrived and wanted to take over, one look from both men stopped them and silenced their voices. John and Martin were too close now to give up on the boys.

'Dean!' John yelled and waited but this time there was no reply. 'No, no, no.' He muttered digging faster, 'they are not dead.'

'John ... John your hands.' Martin pointed at John's bleeding and torn hands, 'here use this.' He passed him a small shovel and smiled grimly, 'we'll get em out.'

An hour later the rocks shifted and fell away exposing a small hole in the blockage, heartened by it, the rescue workers helped John and Martin finish shoring the gap and waited with baited breath as the determined father went in search of his missing children.

'Dean? Sam?' John called as he crawled through the opening.

'Daddy?' Sam's weak whisper reached his father's ears, 'Daddy ... D-Dean's ...' Sam started coughing stopping the words in his throat.

'Easy Sammy I've got you.' John said reaching his sons' sides.

'C-cold D-Daddy.' Sam whispered 'm-my l-legs d-don't.'

'Sh it's okay I'm gonna get you out of here.'

'N-no ... Dean, help Dean.' Sam protested coughing up more blood.

John focused on his eldest son's face, his dirty and tear-streaked cheeks, dried blood caked on his forehead and snaking down his neck in a semi-dry stream, the awkward angle of his left arm and the swelling but it was the sight of his son's clutching each other's hands tightly.

'John?' Martin Morris laid a gentle hand on John's shoulder, 'we're ready.' John nodded numbly as he shook himself out of his reverie and gently lifted his baby out of his eldest son's arms.

'Sam's complaining of his legs he said that they don't?'

Martin nodded and carefully took the child from him passing him through the opening to where the rescue team waited with stretchers then he turned back to watch John with his eldest son.

'Dean?' John tapped Dean's cheek and tried to rouse the teenager, 'son?'

'Hey Dad ... what time is it?'

'You okay Son?'

'Yeah ... Sammy? Where's Sammy?' Dean sat up and stared around panicking.

'He's fine we got him Dean, now it's your turn.' John said gently, 'ready?'

'Always Dad ... hey Dad?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'Ya know you look like Goofy?' Dean giggled before he slumped against his father unconscious but alive.

--------------------

Martin knocked on the door and waited just inside the room until John acknowledged him. Seated between the two hospital beds sat the man with bandaged hands and a big goofy grin on his face.

'Come on in Martin and meet my boys.' John said, 'Dean, Sam this is the ranger who helped dig the two of you out.'

'Hey Ranger.' Dean grinned, his face pale under the swathe of bandaging around his head, a heavy cast engulfed his entire left arm and caught in a traction machine but he looked and felt good.

'Hey.' Sam whispered hoarsely his thin face still too pale and gaunt, 'thanks Ranger.'

'My pleasure guys so how are the two of you going?'

'Fine if you can say that trapped in traction.' Dean grumbled, 'but hey the nurses are pretty hot.'

Sam rolled his eyes and turned his face away from the others as tears threatened to spill. John watched his youngest son and then looked up at the confused look on the face of the park ranger. 'We're waiting on Sam's scan and test results.' John said his voice thick with unshed tears, 'the doctors are not sure if ... if he'll walk again.'

'Oh God, Sam I am so sorry.' Martin said sincerely.

Sam turned back with a tremulous smile, 'it's okay honestly.' He whispered before returning his gaze to the window and life outside the hospital.

----------------

Two weeks after their rescue Sam and Dean bickered constantly after spending the entire time trapped in the same room with each other. The nurses did their best to alleviate their boredom and tendency to annoy the hell out of each other but the only one who could bring about a modicum of control was their father John.

'John, Sam and Dean how are we all today?' asked the boys' doctor as he strode into the room and peered at them over the rim of his half-frame glasses.

'Hey Doctor Simpson I think you had better give Sam a personality transplant.' Dean greeted the doctor.

'Yeah well a brain transplant won't help you.' Sam shot back.

'Boys!' Their father barked instantly silencing them, 'so Doctor Simpson what's the verdict?'

'The swelling has dramatically reduced,' the doctor explained as he lifted the bottom edge of Sam's blankets exposing his feet, 'Sam can you try to move your left foot for me?'

Sam frowned and concentrated on wriggling his toes, a small smile of accomplishment danced on his lips when he felt the tiny movement. 'I did it.' He breathed out in shock.

'Excellent now how about the other one?' The doctor smiled at his patient and waited expectantly, 'very good Sam you moved your toes on both feet.'

'Doctor does this mean?'

'Well we're along way from total recovery but yes it looks good, I would like to give a guarded prognosis of complete recovery.'

'Thanks Doc.' Sam smiled shyly at the doctor and then he turned his face towards his father and brother, 'Dad?'

'I am so proud of you Sammy.' John said thickly ruffling his son's hair.

'Same here kiddo.' Dean chimed in proudly, 'but then again with a brother like me what else can you expect?'

--------------

John pulled the impala up to the front of the hospital and hurried inside to find his two sons, hoping that they hadn't killed each other while they waited for him. A smile fixed on his lips and reflected in his eyes when he saw them waiting for him, Dean with his arm firmly tucked in a sling the heavy cast cumbersome but not for much longer and his baby boy, propped up on crutches, a walking, talking miracle the doctors declared.

His boys, Mary's boys, Winchesters through and through, they survived a cave in, life threatening injuries and a threat of permanent incapacity couldn't keep the two of them down for long.

'Hey Dad, so where we going?'

'Well I have rented an apartment nearby so Sam can go to school and attend his physiotherapy sessions here and so they can keep an eye on your arm when it comes out of the plaster.'

'What about the ghost in the cave?' Sam asked as he handed his Dad the crutches while he settled in the backseat of the impala.

'As soon as the two of you can handle it physically we're doing a good old fashioned salt and burn.' John said sliding in behind the wheel, he glanced at his eldest riding shotgun and then at his baby directly behind him, 'they have roped off the area since the cave in so no more hauntings have been reported. We know that the ghost's remains are in that cave so ... I thought that Sam might like to do his first salt and burn.'

'Thanks Dad.' Sam smiled as he settled back, finally he was gonna do something with his father and brother. Maybe his Dad will start letting him go on the hunts properly now as a participant and not an observer now he has his first major hunting injury racked up. Just maybe one day soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cave In.**

Disclaimer: I am still bereft of anything Supernatural or of the Winchester persuasion, well all except for the ghost that shares my place with me, and my friendly vamps and umm oh yeah then there's the sexy werewolf guys ... anyway sorry to say I still don't own the show or the characters from Supernatural ... SIGH

Author's note: My first Weechester story, so we'll see how it goes. Sam is 12 and Dean is 16.

Author's note 2: Okkies this was going to be a oneshot, but while I was waiting at the doctor's this morning I got an idea for a continuation to find out what happens to Sam as he recuperates. So I thought okay a twoshot, but after finishing eighteen pages for this chapter I realise now that it is going to be a wee bit longer than I had first anticipated. Now we are looking at three chapters to finish the story, four tops, well no more than five, that's it...Thanks soooo very much to those who reviewed the first chapter and I hope that I haven't confused you too much.

---------------

**August 31 1991**

**Apartment12 Mystic Waters Apartments**

**Eldorado Canyon**

**Colorado**

---------------------

Dean ducked as the well aimed crutch came flying at him, scowling he went to tackle his brother but stopped just short of the kid when he saw the threatening tears in Sam's green eyes and the saddest lost puppy look ever. 'What is it Dude?'

'I can't do this anymore Dean, they said I would be able to walk properly by now.' Sam pouted his voice cracking with his impending maturity to teenage-hood and his pent up emotions.

'It all takes time Sammy, look how long it has taken with my arm.' Dean indicated the soft cast around his arm replacing the heavy full length plaster one.

'Yeah but at least you can walk without looking like a freak!' Sam pouted angrily throwing his other crutch at the wall, gaining small satisfaction when he heard the wooden frame crack.

'Damn Sammy we can't afford another set of crutches for you.' Dean said softly shaking his head he understood his brothers frustration but it still didn't help matters. Especially when their Dad is off on a quick hunt. They still had the salt and burn to do in the state park where the cave in happened but their Dad held true to his promise that Sam could participate in it. Two months later and Sam is still having trouble walking and with John taking on local hunts and leaving Dean to keep his brother together, it was not easy. Aside from the fact that Sam was rapidly turning into the teenager from hell with his cracking voice and a bitchy attitude they still had to contend with the fact that Sam's back had not finished healing as well as the doctors had hoped. They had spoken to John and Dean about it while Sam was in his last therapy session. The swelling although it had gone down dramatically still presented a problem on the lower part of Sam's spine if it didn't resolve itself with the medication and anti-inflammatory tablets then they may have to look at surgery to see what was happening. The operation was tricky at best and the risk of permanent damage was very high but so was ignoring the problem.

John sat in stunned silence as they told him the medical jargon intertwined with enough information for him to understand completely the fact that it could mean total paralysis for his baby son. That if he can manage to keep walking that he would have to use aides and have periods of debilitating pain the decision was John's. Two choices neither of which were satisfactory.

Dean sat in stunned silence listening to the doctors prattle on about Sam's prognosis; the worst possible outcomes were the ones that they were only willing to consider. 'What if he keeps walking and the swelling goes down on its own?' He asked interrupting the men. Stunned they stared at him as though at sixteen he should not have a grasp on what they were talking about, 'Dad it will kill Sammy if he can't walk or run ... he hates using the crutches now.'

'I know Dean but ...'

'Don't give up on Sammy Dad.' Dean said imploringly, 'how long can you put off the surgery?'

'Monitoring his progress and medication regime will be of utmost importance, if Sam can show marked improvement in mobility we can reassess in a months time.'

'Dad?'

'A month?' John blinked at the doctor, 'you are giving us a month?'

'Yes as long as Sam continues his therapy sessions, takes his medications and as long as the scans indicate that the swelling is decreasing in size we will wait the month before recommending surgery.'

Now Dean sat staring at his frustrated little brother, neither he or his father had told Sam about the impending surgery hoping that he would improve on his own volition but time was running out.

'Sammy we need to talk.' Dean said finally, taking a deep breath he stared across at his younger brother.

'What is it?' Sam asked almost hesitantly.

'You know Dad and me talked to the doctors during your last therapy session.'

'Yeah ... what Dean what didn't you guys tell me?'

'The doctors said, that if your back doesn't get better within the month then they want to operate.'

'Operate on my back?'

'Yeah kiddo, they're worried that the swelling is still there and still pressing on your nerves.'

'So why didn't they operate already if that is the only ... Dean please tell me what is going on?'

'They, they said that ... hell Sammy the surgery could fix the problem or ...'

'Or what?'

'Or it could make it worse and end up paralysing you.'

'Paralyse me? Like wheelchair never walk again paralyse?' Sam asked his voice breaking in mid-sentence.

'Yeah Tweety, the doctors have given a month to see if you can improve with the therapy and medication.'

'What happens if I don't improve and don't have the operation?'

'You will probably walk with aides the rest of your life and have a lot of pain in the process.'

'So I'm damned either way?' Sam asked his face a chalky-white colour, his eyes wide and unblinking as the shock set in. 'What do I do Dean?'

'Work as hard as you can, prove those doctors wrong.' Dean declared, 'Sammy they wanna operate, a chance to play with something different but ... but fuck Sammy this is your life they are playing with.'

Sam opened his mouth and then closed it again as he considered everything Dean had just told him, he never thought to ask why it was Dean telling him and not Dad. It was the natural order of things for the Winchesters, Dean was the Dad understudy and he took it very seriously filling their father's shoes better than the man himself at times.

'Sammy whatcha thinking in that freaky head of yours?' Dean asked finally breaking the uneasy silence.

'No more crutches.' Sam declared his green eyes darkening slightly with steely determination, 'no operation and no more crutches.'

'That's my boy.' Dean smiled, 'so we do this the Winchester way?'

'Ah Dean why do you look like the cat that got the canary?'

'Don't worry Sammy, Doctor Dean is on the case.' Dean grinned maniacally rubbing his hands together, 'when is your next therapy with Jason?'

'Next Monday.' Sam said apprehensively, 'why?'

'Well that gives us five days ... okay so show me what you can do.'

'Dean!'

'Nuhhuh Sammy you wanna walk you gotta work.' Dean's grin widened so show me whatcha got.'

Sam sighed dramatically and slowly pushed himself upright on the edge of his seat, he waited for a moment before using the table to steady himself and stand up. His legs shook visibly but he took a deep breath, gritted his teeth and walked towards Dean. his gait unsteady and twice he wobbled nearly toppling over but he made the six steps unaided to where his brother sat.

'Way to go Sam.' Dean encouraged him when he saw the disappointment starting to form on Sam's face, 'what's wrong?'

'Jason said that I should be able to walk the length of the room by now, not six lousy steps.'

'Okay forget Jason and his crazy expectations we're starting from scratch,' Dean stood up and placed his hands on Sam's shoulders, 'look at me Sam, we're gonna get through this like everything else ... together.'

'Thanks Dean.' Sam smiled up at his brother, 'for you know...'

'Owkay that is it for today's portion of chick flick moments,' Dean smirked, 'first we're gonna work on your strength so lay down on the bed Sam.'

'Lay down?'

'Yep for now anyway.' Dean stayed at Sam's side but didn't help him as he made the slow trek towards the their twin beds; lying down Sam stared up at his brother with a look of a mix between trust and nervousness.

'Okay Sam I'm going to pick up your foot and I want you to push against my hand as hard as you can.' Gently he lifted Sam's left foot and braced himself, Sam took a breath and kept eye contact with Dean as he pushed as hard as he could. Although he barely moved Dean's hand, his older brother smiled down at him, 'way to go Sammy, now the other one.' Repeating the process with Sam's right foot beaming even more when he felt a slightly harder pressure. 'Okay again.' They repeated the exercise five times each foot and then Dean massaged Sam's calf and thigh muscles before ordering his brother to roll over. Sam stayed silent as he did as Dean asked trusting him more than anyone else in his life. With innate care and tenderness, Dean picked up Sam's left leg and slowly lifted it stretching his muscles before doing the same with his right leg, after doing it five times on each leg he glanced down at Sam and smiled when he realised that the kid had fallen asleep. 'Typical.' Dean muttered deciding to massage around the site of the swelling, working on the tightness with nimble and slightly calloused fingers. He could feel the mass hard under Sam's skin, swallowing down on the rising emotions he kept his methodical ministrations up for another ten minutes before going to find an ice pack. Musing on what Jason has or hasn't been doing Dean paused at the doorway and looked back at Sam, 'hey Sammy you awake again?'

'Yeah, thanks Dean.' Sam mumbled sleepily, 'that felt good.'

'Ha what until I get the ice.'

'Ice?' Sam frowned suddenly feeling more awake.

'Yep, ice and heat the best way to reduce swelling.'

'Oh, oh yeah.' Sam smiled and nestled back down on his pillow, 'thanks again Dean.'

Over the next five days Sam and Dean worked solidly on his strength and mobility, their Dad came in for one night and then was gone before they got up again the next morning leaving cash for them for food and emergencies. He barely glanced at Sam or noticed the healthier glow to his face and the weight he had started to regain, he acknowledged Dean ability to look after his brother and that was it. If anyone was on a trip to denial land it was their father.

'Dean ... what if Dad tells em to do the surgery?' Sam asked while they ate their dinner that night. 'I mean he didn't even ask if I was feeling better.'

'I won't let em Sam anyway they said that they wanted to assess you first, and man you are gonna blow em away.'

'I dunno Dean I still walk funny.' Sam pointed out sighing dejectedly.

'Sam, hey Sam look at me.' Dean said slightly sharper than he intended but his anger at their father's indifference to Sam's improvement kept sparking, 'you're walking, you haven't had to use your crutches in five days and I can tell that the swelling doesn't feel as big as it did.' Dean said emphatically.

'Yeah I know but ...'

'Hey it's only five days since we started, imagine whatcha gonna be like when it comes to seeing those quacks.'

'Dean ... Dad he ... he looks at me differently now, he thinks that I'm a cripple now doesn't he.'

'No, no Sam he doesn't.' Dean felt the anger spark again looking for the ignition to set it off, 'it's just ... well he's probably busy with thinking about the hunt he's on.'

'I'm sorry.'

'What for Sammy?'

'Coz of me you're stuck here and not hunting with Dad.' Sam said staring at his spaghetti, unable to meet his brother's gaze.

'The next hunt I go on Sam I want you right there next to me, not sitting at home so nope I don't mind missing out for now.' Dean declared fiercely, 'so finish your dinner and then we might do some more stretches before bed.'

'School starts again in a few weeks Dean, do you think that we'll still be here or ...?'

'Not sure Sam depends on lots of things I guess.'

'Dean Dad won't...'

'Won't what Sammy?'

'He won't leave me behind will he?' Sam looked up at Dean with a haunted look in his eyes, 'coz I know I'll only slow him down now.'

'Sam Dad is not going to leave you behind.' Dean declared, 'anyway who would he leave you with?'

'Pastor Jim probably.' Sam said, he had been thinking about it since John left earlier that day. Sam felt it keenly when John didn't even acknowledge his attempt at walking towards him, the look of disappointment in his father's eyes was enough of a dampener for Sam. He realised then that he would never be the perfect soldier son like Dean was, not for his father's exacting standards anyway.

'Nah can't see it happening Sammy, and you know why?'

'Why?'

'Coz you have such an awesome big brother who's gonna train your ass and make sure that you don't need any dumb operation.'

'Dean I – I know that Dad went and finished the job at the state park.' Sam said suddenly finding a stray noodle interesting on his plate.

'What?' Dean's face paled visibly, he was furious when his father came back and said that he had burnt and dusted the ghoul in the cave after promising that he would wait until Sam got better. 'How?'

'I ah heard Dad telling you.' Sam whispered, 'I couldn't sleep and wanted a drink of water, you weren't in bed so I thought that I would try to ... anyway I heard you and Dad talking here in the kitchen.'

'I am so sorry that Dad broke his promise Sammy.'

'It's okay Dean, I know why he did it.' Sam said pushing his plate away, 'I'm not hungry ... I might go and read for a while.'

'Sam ... hey Sam look at me.' Dean said getting up from the table he met his brother before he reached the door, taking Sam's chin in his hand he made him look up. 'Dude I want you to listen to me, sometimes Dad is an ass, he's an adult he can't help it but ... nope you look at me Sam. I know that you are getting better, I know that you are going to be hunting with me sooner than you think and no matter what anyone including Dad thinks ... no one is cutting your back open, I mean it Sam.'

'Dean ... I'm just so tired sometimes.' Sam muttered and then mustered up a dimpled smile, 'thanks for being here ... no mushy stuff though okay?'

'No mushy stuff, now go and get ready I'm gonna clean the dishes up and we're going to do some more work.'

'Yes boss.' Sam grinned this time his smile reached his eyes. 'Thanks.'

'Move it or lose it mister.' Dean mock growled, his grin fading as he watched Sam limp towards their bedroom, noticing the fact that Sam still dragged his left leg slightly. Chewing his lip Dean turned to the table and started to clear the dishes when his anger finally pushed through and he slammed the plates into the sink shattering one of them. 'Damn you Dad.' He snarled spinning around he smashed his fist into the wall, 'why can't you give him a break?'

'Dean?' Sam hurried as fast as he could back to the kitchen when he heard the breaking china, 'Dean you okay? You're bleeding.'

'I'm fine Sam, I'm fine.' Dean ground out wrapping his bruised and cut hand in a hand towel, 'but might not be giving you a massage tonight.' He added ruefully.

-----------------

Sam sat nervously next to Dean waiting at the hospital for his doctor's appointment, their Dad was no where to be seen, a terse phone call the night before ended in a yelling match between Dean and his father. He had never tried to openly stand up to John in his life, preferring to work around his father's temper but when it came to Sam all bets were off. Even though he is more mature than most adults Dean was not deemed to be an adult and couldn't make legal decisions for Sam. this meeting was more than just a doctor's check up this was the assessment for surgery.

'Dean ... Dad's not coming is he?' Sam asked softly, his voice barely audible.

'No sorry Sam he's too far away.'

'What ... what about the assessment?'

'That's why I'm here boys.' A cheerful and familiar voice came from the doorway, looking up the two youths heaved sighs of relief in unison as they watched Paster Jim walk up to them. 'I spoke to that father of yours last night.'

'Oh.' Dean said frowning, 'I can look after Sammy myself Paster Jim, no offence intended.'

'None taken Dean, I'm only here in case there's any legal paperwork and as an adult guardian.' Jim grinned widely, 'anyway nuff of the Pastor stuff, nephew.' He winked at Dean. 'So Sam how you doing?'

'Okay.' Sam mumbled his panic meter going off the rails.

'What's wrong Sam?' Jim asked genuinely concerned for the youngest Winchester.

'Sammy?' Dean turned to look at his baby brother, worried when he saw the fear lurking in Sam's eyes. 'Talk kiddo.'

'Dad's sending me away to Pastor Jim's isn't he?' Sam cried out, 'he doesn't want a freak for a son.'

'Sam!' Dean breathed taken aback by his brother's sudden outburst.

'Sam ... listen to me your father is not sending you away anywhere, I told him that I wanted to be here for you and to stand in as an adult guardian for you two boys.'

'He's not making you take me?' Sam asked still suspicious of the timing of the man's visit.

'No, though if you two would like to come and stay with me I would love it,' Jim smiled, 'that is if the doctor's say you can leave here.'

'Both of us?' Dean asked catching Sam's suspicion bug.

'Yep but only if you want to while Sam finishes his recuperation. I told your father that last night, said that if you wanted to stay with me it's fine or if you don't then that's fine too. I'll stay for a visit and then go home again.'

'No strings?' Dean asked sliding closer to Sam.

'No strings Dean.' Jim assured them, his anger at John re-emerging, the phone call the night before had ended in a yelling match. Well more yelling by Jim and silence from John, when the man asked Jim to take Sam full time it broke the preacher's heart. John had literally given up on his youngest son's recovery, determined that he was going to be a cripple the rest of his life no matter what. Jim's refusal stunned John but that didn't stop him from trying to convince him it would be for the best. That he and Dean would stop by every so often to see Sam between hunts if they were in the area, that Sam would be better off going to school and learning to live with his disability. Jim felt nauseous at the man's suggestion, refusing even to entertain the idea of splitting the brothers they were all each other had. John was a part-time father at best and if Sam didn't have Dean ... the cleric left it hanging in the air, before saying that he would fly out to Colorado to join the boys for the assessment and to see if both of them wanted to return to Blue Earth with him, and that was it. End of discussion as far as Jim was concerned.

'Sam, Dean where's your father?' Doctor Simpson said his smile fading slightly.

'Ah Doctor Simpson Dad has been caught up on business so our Uncle Jim Murphy is here instead.' Dean said, 'Uncle Jim this is Doctor Simpson one of Sam's doctors.'

'Pastor Jim Murphy ... pleased to meet you Doctor.'

'Ah good to meet you to Pastor Murphy.' Doctor Simpson said his smile reappearing, 'so you ready for your assessment Sam?'

'Guess so.' Sam mumbled glancing up at the doctor.

'Jason tells me that he has seen a marked improvement I'm anxious to see how you're doing.' The doctor led the way to his office and examination cubicle, 'did you want your uncle and Dean to wait outside while I give you a quick examination Sam?'

'Nah it's alright.' Sam muttered not wanting to let Dean out of his sight.

'Okay then just take your shirts off undo the button on your jeans and hop up on the bed face down.'

Sam glanced at Dean and then slowly undressed turning away from the prying gazes, suddenly feeling very embarrassed by his skinny adolescent frame, clambering up onto the bed he gratefully turned his burning face towards the wall and held his breath in anticipation.

'Okay Sam let's see what's going on here.' Doctor Lewis Simpson rubbed his hands together to warm them up before he placed them on Sam's lower back. Pressing firmly but gently he moved with painstaking slowness inspecting the area carefully, but he also watched his young patient's silent but physical responses to the pressure he applied. 'That's great Sam you can get dressed now.' He said patting Sam's shoulder.

'So Doc what's the verdict?' Dean asked unable to remain silent any longer, his gaze fixed firmly on his brother, watching every pained movement like a hawk, 'any need for a body transplant yet?'

'No not yet Dean, so while Sam gets dressed, tell me how is your arm going?'

'It's still attached to me.' Dean quipped.

'And?'

'So yeah it aches but not all the time and yes I am doing my exercises,' he added quickly.

'Doctor?' Sam asked as he finished dressing and sat on the edge of the bed.

'Need a hand Sam?' Dean asked already out of his seat and next to his brother.

'Thanks.' Sam's whispered response came letting his brother steady him as he climbed down, 'getting up was okay but...'

'Don't worry bout it.' Dean winked, 'what's next on the torture list for the kid Doc?'

'Sam can you walk from where you are to the window and back again for me?' Simpson asked watching Sam's face carefully, the boy's expressive features gave away much more than he let on. Taking a deep breath Sam moved across the room and back again without hesitating or stopping. He still favoured his left leg but overall he moved with little hindrance. For the next half hour, Doctor Simpson had Sam stretching, walking, standing, sitting and bending over as far as he could finally, he let the boy sit down and rest while he made copious notes in Sam's file. 'Okay Sam, well it looks good.'

'Good as in?' Dean asked impatiently, 'come on Doc spill you've had him performing tricks like a trained seal for half an hour.'

'Good as in there is a marked improvement in Sam's mobility, and I hear that we have you to thank for that Dean.' the doctor recognised the elder sibling's efforts, 'you could have quite a future as a physiotherapist or even a doctor young man.'

'Thanks but no thanks Doc.' Dean said blushing profusely, 'it's Sam.' he stated simply as though those few words answered everything.

'I have studied Sam's latest scans and am pleased to say that the mass has reduced in size, not as much as I would have liked but enough for no surgery. I recommend that Sam stay on his regime of medication and therapy with both you and Jason and I will assess him in another month.'

'No surgery?' Sam echoed in disbelief.

'No surgery Sam, you have worked extremely hard and it shows, well done the both of you.' Doctor Simpson smiled brightly at the boys, 'you should be very proud of your nephews Pastor Murphy.'

'I am Doctor believe me I am.' Jim smiled brightly winking at Sam he placed a comforting hand on the boy's arm.

'Doctor Sam still favours his left leg is there anything ... is it?'

'Keep working on building up muscle strength, the bulk of the mass is on his right side but with nerves ... it is called referred pain. It's like having a pain in your neck but it actually comes from your back. Depending on the nerves and muscles involved.'

'So we just need to keep working to build up his muscle strength?' Dean asked his face serious, 'especially on his left side?'

'That's it, even though the pressure is on his right side, the stronger the muscles are the on the left the less pressure, if that makes sense.'

'Kind of.' Dean grinned.

'Sam you're very quiet do you have any other questions?'

'Will ... will I be...' Sam looked down at his hands and started to twist his fingers unable to verbalise his greatest fear.

'Sam?' The doctor stood up and made his way around the desk to squat down in front of Sam, over the past few weeks he had become quite fond of the shy boy sitting in front of him. 'What's on your mind?'

'Will I be able to do more than just limp around? Can I run and d-do things?'

'If you keep doing what you are doing with your brother and Jason, I don't see why not in time.'

'In time?' Sam's face dropped even more, 'oh.'

'Sam what is it?'

'Nothing I guess.' Sam shrugged, 'I'm just tired.'

'School's back soon isn't it?' The doctor glanced over at Dean, 'I can't see why Sam can't start back at school then.'

'B-back to school?' Sam looked up at the doctor his eyes wide with fright, 'b-but ...'

'Sammy?' Dean asked surprised at Sam's response, he normally gets aggravated when he can't get to school.

'It's just ...'

'What Sammy?'

'I don't wanna be laughed at and called gimpy.' Sam cried out, pushing him out of his seat he moved as quickly as he could to the door, his sudden movement stunning the others enough to enable him to escape the cloying attention and stuffy room.

Limping down the corridor Sam ignored Dean's call and kept moving he just wanted to be out of there and away from all of them.

Glancing back he couldn't see Dean but he knew that he wasn't far away, swallowing down on a sob he pushed through the outer doors and went out into the sunshine, warming the sudden chill coursing through his body.

He didn't have to have the surgery that was good news but, but now he was faced with a permanent limp and a Dad that doesn't want him anymore. 'I guess I am just a big disappointment for everyone.' Sam muffled moving away from the main footpath he cut across the hospital grounds not wanting to see Dean or Pastor Jim right away.

His back and legs ached from the rigors of the assessment and sharp pains danced around the bottom of his spine but he pushed it aside and kept walking or rather limping.

'Hey look it's the gimp.' A harsh laugh trailed after Sam, hunching his shoulders, he tried his hardest not to limp or drag his left foot but his tired body just wouldn't respond.

'Aw whatsa matta gimpy too good for us?' Suddenly Sam found himself surrounded by at least six older boys, he recognised a couple of them from Dean's class but the others were older again.

'Just leave me alone.' He snapped and tried to push past them when the one who started the teasing put his leg out tripping Sam, unable to stop himself he tumbled forward the jolt sending shooting pain through his back.

'Aw look poor little Winchester fell down.' The kid taunted Sam, 'come on cripple get up.'

'Leave me alone.' Sam yelled fisting his hands he pulled himself up from the ground aiming a low kick to the bully's knee. The pain was so intense that Sam nearly passed out but he completed the move and then rolled away out of reach.

'Get him.' The bully yelled holding onto his jarred knee, 'get the little shit.'

Two others grabbed Sam's arms and yanked up upright, 'come on cripple let's see ya stand for us.'

'Leave me alone.' Sam yelled again trying his hardest to break free of their grips.

'Hold him still.'

'What do you want?' Sam cried out, 'I don't even know you!'

'Yeah but I know your brother gimpy, tell him to stay away from Debbie.' The bully snarled punching Sam in the stomach. Winded Sam slumped forward squeezing his eyes shut he wished that they would leave him alone, before he could register what was happening they let go of his arms and pushed him hard to the ground. Moaning Sam tried to get up when he felt white pain explode in his back as a booted foot connected with his damaged spine. From his slanted position Sam saw the legs of his attackers disappear but he didn't care anymore, the pain flared through his frail body ripping sobs from deep within. Tears tracked down his face as he tried desperately tried to calm down but it was too much for him and he blissfully accepted the cold hands of unconsciousness.

On the fringes of the darkness, Sam blinked and let his eyes flutter shut when a movement just in front of him caught his attention. making himself open his eyes again Sam stared up at a young woman or rather the transparent form of a young woman crying and hovering over him. Closing his eyes Sam felt a chill as one of her tears fell on his hand, the coldness spreading through him, tired and in pain, he let go and accepted the cold into his body.

--------------

Dean kicked the curb again and cussed under his breath, angry with himself for letting Sam get away like that and angry with Sam for running in the first place. Spinning around he tried to see his brother's thin frame but all he saw were the anonymous faces of patients and their visitors enjoying the sun. frustrated he glanced down to see distinctive footprints in the damp ground. One normal and the other as though a foot was dragged along instead of lifted. Following the trail Dean broke into a run when he saw the form of a young boy lying on his side towards the edge of the hospital grounds. 'Sammy!' He screamed frantically, sprinting the last few meters he dropped to his knees next to his brother's prone body. 'Sammy?'

Dean's breath caught in his throat when he saw the muddy footprint on the base of Sam's back, carefully he raised the layers of t-shirts to expose the lower part of his brother's spine. A boot-shaped bruise had already started to appear right over the site of the swelling. 'No Sammy!' Dean cried as he carefully rolled Sam over, covered in mud and bruises his little brother was a mess. 'Damn it Sam what happened?'

'Deanie?' Sam opened his eyes just enough to try to focus on the face hovering over him.

'Sammy? Hey kiddo what the hell did ... whatcha been up to?'

'Hurts.'

'I know buddy, I'm gonna get some help okay.'

'No, no p-please d-don't go.' Sam whimpered,'s-so cold.'

Dean flashed back to the cave when he found Sam under the pile of rocks and dirt, he felt cold then. 'Not going anywhere Sam.' Frantically he pulled his cell phone out and pressed the speed dial for Pastor Jim.

'Deanie?' Sam felt the icy pull again but he needed to warn Dean first, 'they ... they said ...'

'What Sam? Who said what?'

'He said t-to t-tell you ... s-stay way f-from D-Debbie.' Sam managed to ground out, 'c-cold Dean.'

'Sammy you hang in there, help is on the way.'

'Saw h-her.'

'Who?'

'G-ghost s-she w-wants me.' Sam's eyes slid shut as he gave in to the icy fingers playing along his spine taking the pain away and leaving nothingness behind.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Cave In.

Disclaimer: I am still bereft of anything Supernatural or of the Winchester persuasion, well all except for the ghost that shares my place with me, and my friendly vamps and umm oh yeah then there's the sexy werewolf guys ... anyway sorry to say I still don't own the show or the characters from Supernatural ... SIGH

Author's note: My first Weechester story, so we'll see how it goes. Sam is 12 and Dean is 16.

Author's note 2: This chapter is for blue peanut m and m, who got her own update out faster than I have, so this one is for you kiddo.

CHAPTER 3

Sam stirred and finally started to wake up; on the peripheral edges of his consciousness, he could hear a rumbling of voices. Without opening his eyes, he laid there listening and trying to workout who they were.

One was Dean's he knew that voice anywhere, another was Pastor Jim that was another no brainer, the third his Doctor's voice who did not sound happy but the last one made him freeze on the inside. It was his Dad.

Slitting his eyes open he turned his head slowly and watched the three men of varying ages and builds arguing by the door in hushed tones, none of them paid attention to the young man lying quietly on the bed trying to listen.

'What happened to my son? Where's the security?' John demanded, the man was strung out with no sleep and panic when he received the phone call from Dean to say that someone had beaten up Sammy and once again dear old Dad was no where to be found, 'what father am I Mary?' he thought as he glared down at the doctor.

'I-I am sorry Mister Winchester we don't understand even how it happened or why.' Doctor Simpson protested once again.

'John!' Jim chided him gently, 'Doctor what about Sam?'

'Thanks Uncle Jim.' Dean whispered under his breath as he glared at the doctor, 'what about Sam?'

'The scans have all come back and I am pleased to say that there has been no further damage done to Sam's back, however, there is considerable bruising and swelling around the site, I am sorry but until the bruising and swelling go down Sam will be confined to a wheelchair.'

'What about the surgery?' John asked slowly.

'No, as Sam has shown great improvement, not only in agility but in strength and stamina the surgery is not needed. This is just a small setback gentlemen I can assure you, Sam is a fighter and after a couple of weeks, he can start therapy again, especially with you Dean. Actually, I would recommend some aquatherapy, I can arrange for him to attend the swimming pool at the rehab hospice about a mile from here. If you can work with him then there will be no expense added.'

'Sure thing doc sounds like something Sammy would like anyway.' Dean said finally turning his head to look at Sam, only to discover his brother awake and listening intently, giving him a conspiratory wink Dean turned back to the discussion at hand.

When the doctor left John turned his attention to Jim and Dean wanting to know how this could happen on their watch. He still hadn't looked at his youngest son in the bed.

'Daddy?' Sam whispered, 'what's wrong?'

'Hey Sammy.' John said turning a watery gaze over to the bed, 'thought you were asleep dude.'

'Was till I heard all the yelling.' Sam mumbled stifling another yawn, 'what's wrong?'

'Nothing son, just worried.' John smiled running his hands over his face he cleared his throat and went to sit on the seat next to his no Mary's baby.

'Come on Dean let's go get some coffee.' Jim said gently nodding over at the small scene unfolding, 'let's give them some time.'

'Okay, just try not to kill each other until I come back.' Dean said, 'I wanna watch the carnage.'

'Dean!' John's tone barely concealed the coughing laugh, 'just make sure that the coffee is strong.' John waited the for others to leave and then turned his attention back to his youngest, he regarded the boy carefully. He bore the same expressions as his mother, had her looks and dimples the only thing he seemed to have inherited from his father was his colouring and his height, that alone was already proving that it won't be long and he will be surpassing even Dean's impressive height.

'Daddy?' Sam reached over and went to touch his Dad's hand but not quite reaching it he pulled back suddenly nervous.

'Hey kiddo.' John muffled taking the fine fingers in his own coarser ones, 'how you doing?'

'Okay I guess, Dad I'm sorry.'

'What for?'

'Running off from Pastor Jim and Dean like I did.'

'Why did you do that Sam?'

'I – I felt like I was suffocating.' Sam admitted suddenly taking a great interest in his father's fingers, 'they were all being so nice and positive and stuff but when the doctor said about school.'

'What about school Sam?' John felt so far out of his depth, this was the longest conversation he had had with his son since the accident. He was no good at the touchy-feely stuff like Mary was.

'The doctor said that I could go back but...'

'But what?'

'I don't want them to think of me as a freak.' Sam's words came tumbling out as he opened the floodgates, shame and guilt rode heavily on his shoulders. 'Then these guys started to call me gimpy, I – I tried to ignore them and kept heading towards the car but then.'

'Then what?' John prompted Sam when the boy's voice trailed off.

'Then they tripped me and laughed when I fell down, it hurt so much Dad ... an-and then they held me while one of them hit me.' Sam's face burned red with humiliation not wanting to sound so weak in front of his father.

'Keep going Sam, you're doing good.' John said trying sound calm, when inside his anger boiled over, all he wanted to do was to find the punks and kick them a few times with his boots.

'I managed to get a kick into one of them.' Sam said with a small modicum of pride, 'he's got a sore knee now.'

'That's my boy.' John said giving Sam's fingers a squeeze.

'Then they ... Dad they pinned me to the ground and kicked me.' Sam cried unable to help himself, 'I couldn't do anything Dad ... it hurt so much.'

'Sam I am so sorry.'

'What? Why?'

'Coz I wasn't here for you when I should have been.'

'No Dad it was my fault, I should have stayed with Dean.'

'Anything else?' John asked not wanting to enter another argument over blame he got enough from both his son and his friend already.

'I saw her daddy.' Sam admitted his eyes growing wider as he recalled the apparition.

'Who son?'

'The ghost.'

'What ghost?' John frowned leaning closer to Sam, 'what did she look like?'

'She was really pretty, really pretty ... and she looked so sad and was crying and then, I think one of her tears hit my hand and it felt so cold. I – I felt like she wanted me to go with her somewhere else. It didn't hurt anymore daddy and, and part of me wanted to go with her but most of me wanted to stay with you and Dean.'

'Did she say anything to you Sam?'

'Umm, not really say anything just that I heard ... it's time Sam.' Sam blinked as he remembered the words, 'Dad what was she?'

'I-I'm not sure Sammy.' John said sitting back into his seat in shock, from what Sam described it was a reaper. A reaper coming to take his baby from him. 'I'm not going to let anything happen to you Sammy I promise.'

'Okay Dad.' Sam acquiesced knowing just how bad John was with his promise keeping but he didn't say anything. 'M'tired Daddy.'

'Go to sleep son, I'm not going anywhere.' John said his own voice cracking with exhaustion and emotion two things he did not deal with very well. He sat watching his son sleep, the tiny creases of pain forming Sam's delicate features. He ran a gentle hand through the tussled brown hair and stroked his cheek like he used to do when Sam was just a baby. 'When did you grow up Sam and where was I?' He mumbled softly, not aware of the small audience he had behind him.

Clearing his throat Jim walked in and handed John an extra-large coffee, 'so Sammy asleep again huh?'

'Yeah, yeah he is listen Jim I ah...'

'Yeah I know.' Jim smiled at his old friend.

'Where's Dean?'

'Well seeing as you were here to watch over Sam he said he had things to do, and ah oh yeah people to see.'

'Damn it.' John thundered and then bit his tongue when he heard Sam whimper and shift in his bed. 'Listen Jim can you sit with Sam for a while?'

'Yes why?'

'Dean, I have a feeling he might be looking for his own justice.' John ground out knowing his eldest son but than Dean knows himself at times. That was what Dean inherited from his father, quick temper and a tendency to act first and never ask questions later.

--------------

Dean stared at Debbie incredulously, 'what do you mean it was Rick who did the number on Sam?'

'I am so sorry Dean when I found out I broke it off with him.' Debbie wept openly distraught over the violence because of her.

'I'm gonna kill him.' Dean spat out.

'Dean please it's not ... apparently Sam got a good kick in to Chris' knee and it looks like a basketball.'

'That's my boy.' Dean grinned humourlessly.

'They're after both you and Sam now.' Debbie started crying again as Dean took her into his arms and kissed her gently on the cheek.

'Hey it's gonna be okay Debbie I promise.' Dean said, 'but I gotta do this, I gotta go find em.'

'They'll kill you Dean.'

'Nah their bullies who pick on injured kids.'

'Oh Sam ... how is he?'

'It could have been worse but the doctor said it's only gonna be a small setback in his recovery, the worst part is that he has to stay in a wheelchair for the next few weeks until the bruising and swelling. Fuck it Debbie he had to kick him on his injury, not anywhere else he had to land it right where the rocks fell on Sam.'

Debbie paled and swayed unsteadily against Dean, the fight she had with Rick coming back to haunt her, how she dared him to do something about it if he still loved her. Prove his love for her or lose her to Dean but she never imagined that he and his friends would gang up on a defenceless boy with problems.

'Dean I am so sorry this is all my fault but I never thought...'

'Hang on what do you mean your fault?'

'I ah, told him that we were going to break up and he wanted to ... I told him that he had to do something to prove that he loved me.' Debbie cried even harder, taking shuddering gulps between each sob, 'honestly I didn't know that he was going to hunt down Sam like that.'

'You demanded that he do something to prove his love? What am I Debbie?'

'Dean I ...'

'No save it Debbie, my kid brother is in hospital again ... he's suffering coz you, you wanted to see how Rick would prove his love to you?' Dean had never hit a girl, well a human one anyway but he was so close in lifting his hand to her.

'Hey Debbie is the freak's brother bothering you?' Rick taunted as he sauntered up the footpath with his friends in tow. 'What Winchester you cry like your brother?'

'Fuck you Manson.' Dean roared launching himself at Rick his movement so quick that the other boy didn't even see him before his fist connected splattering the nose. Rick went down in a heap crying and holding his broken and bleeding nose. Furious Dean turned to the others, minutes later he stood breathing heavily amongst the carnage. Two were unconscious, one held his jaw while he puked on the grass and the last one lay moaning and holding his hand to his lower back.

Then as Dean likes to think later all hell broke loose, a screech of burning rubber and smoke announced the arrival of his father in his big black truck just as he felt movement behind him and a searing pain shot through his shoulder. Gasping Dean dropped to his knees stunned, Rick's pocketknife protruding sickenly from his back, just between his shoulder blades. 'Dad?' Dean blinked unsure of what he was seeing.

He could hear Debbie screaming, lots of yelling, his father's booming voice and a loud rushing sound in his ears.

'Dean, it's okay son I've got you.' John said dropping to his knees in front of his eldest easing him forward so Dean could rest his head on his father's shoulder.

'Dad?' Dean's own voice sounded so far away to his own ears, 'Sam?'

'He's fine and sleeping.' John said unable to hide the proud smile on his face, for both of his sons, he was going to make up all of this somehow to them.

'Dad don't feel so good.'

'The ambulance is on its way.' John said grimacing as he looked at the knife still lodged in Dean's back, he so wanted to pull it out but he knew that if he did he could do more damage than was already done.

'S'kay Dad.' Dean muttered, 'just tired.'

'You can rest soon son.'

'The others?'

'You got em good Dean you got em good.'

'Nah they pinned me.' Dean moaned, 'man Dad they got my back.'

The sirens announced the arrival of ambulances and the police, as the paramedics worked on stabilising the knife wound, John dealt with the police saying that he wanted charges pressed against Rick Manson and the others for their assaults on both of his sons.'

Debbie backed up the Winchesters adding her own part in the drama to her statement, she watched as Dean lay on his stomach on the gurney, sweat dampened his hair and glistened on his too pale face she could see his freckles so clearly another round of tears started to fall. How could she have been so blind?

John followed the ambulance closely his entire body vibrated with excess adrenaline as he remembered pulling up alongside the footpath just as that coward stabbed Dean. His son falling to his knees in front of him, and then that little shit falling at the hands of John Winchester, it took everything in him not to lay his own boots in and add his own version of a stabbing but his sons needed him with them and not in jail.

As he watched them whisk his son away, he finally let his emotions loose, crumbling into a cold plastic chair outside the emergency department he held his face in his hands as hacking sobs wracked his large, powerful frame.

---------------

Sam opened his eyes and found himself alone in his room, blearily he sat up and pulled his numb legs up with him so he could sit against the pillows and see around the room clearly.

Frowning he searched for his brother's familiar form but there was no sign of him, panicking Sam pulled his legs out of the bed and ignored the pulling pain in his back he was going to find his brother. Determinably he dragged his frozen legs along the floor using the furniture and walls to steady him. exhausted he finally reached the door and wrenched it open. The corridor seemed empty, no one hovered near his room, a strange sense of foreboding descended over him and using the railing along the wall he pulled himself in the direction he felt himself pulled towards.

Finally, he found his father and Pastor Jim sitting outside the emergency room; unsteadily he grabbed the railing tighter as the pain fast became agony in his injured back. 'Daddy?' he called out but his voice became lost under a voice booming through the intercom speakers paging a doctor. 'Daddy.' Sam tried again as he took a trembling step towards his father.

A crashing sound made John jump and spin around, horrified he saw Sam lying on the floor just behind him. 'Sammy?' he cried out mystified at how he managed to get there.

Dropping to his knees for the second time today next to one of his sons, he gently rolled Sam over, 'Sammy talk to me son.'

'Daddy ... where ... Dee?' Sam breathed out weakly, a cold breeze passed over father and son causing both of them to shiver. 'Dean?'

'It's okay Sammy; Dean's going to be fine.' John whispered wondering if he would ever pay enough penance for his mistakes.

A pretty but ethereal young woman appeared on the other side of Sam, tears dripped down her face as she reached down to him. 'Time to go Sam.' She whispered.

'You are not taking my son.' John declared fiercely.

'How can you see me?' She cried out startled.

'Because you have the wrong boy he is not yours.' John answered.

'He has to come with me.' She insisted reaching once again to take Sam's limp hand.

'Jim.' John called the cleric into action. The other man started to chant in Latin as the young woman backed away from the boy and fixed her wide-eyed stare on Jim Murphy. As he finished the ritual he splattered her with water from a small flask and then said the last few words. She screamed in anger as she disappeared as quickly as she came. The temperature in the hallway rising to normal as soon as she was gone.

'Daddy?' Sam whispered with a small moan following, he clutched at his father's shirt weakly, 'don' feel so good.'

'You and me both kiddo.' John said gathering his baby into his arms and tenderly cradled him close, 'Jim can you stay here to wait for Dean?'

'Go John.' Jim said fighting his own guilt at leaving Sam alone to sit by the distraught father's side. The nurses came to fetch him when they found John sobbing in the waiting room. Without another thought, Jim went to his friend's side, thinking that Sam was still asleep, neither man had realised how long it had been since leaving the young boy.

John carefully placed Sam back in his bed, mindful of the new injuries, as he covered Sam's thin frame with the sheets, he finally took a good look at his boy. The long slender limbs, the sharpness of his hips as his boyish body started the change into a teen's. 'Ah Sammy.' He breathed as he slowly pulled the sheets up and tucked them in around Sam, after he was satisfied that they weren't too tight he sank down on the chair, his thoughts wondering as he tried to workout just how Sam managed to get out of bed and to make his way down the hallway without anyone noticing.

'Dad you mad with me?' Sam whispered startling his father out of his reverie.

'No Sam, not you but son why? Why did you get out of bed like that?'

'I dunno, I woke up and you were all gone. I couldn't find Dean or you an-and then I got this feeling ...'

'What kind of feeling Sam?'

'Like I knew where to go to find you, it was leading me to Dean but...but I couldn't.'

'Sammy you just walked down the hallway when the doctors want to put you in a wheelchair.' John exclaimed as he just realised what his son had done, 'I am proud of you, still don't understand but you did good.'

'Where's Dean?'

'He ... he ah got hurt Sammy.'

'What? How?' Sam tried to sit up again but his father's large hand pressed against his chest keeping him still.

'The boy that hurt you ... he hurt Dean.'

'No! No! It's all my fault.'

'Sammy no it's not.'

'What did they do?'

'Sammy ... Dean's going to be okay, I just need you to focus on that.'

'What did they do Dad?'

'When I got there ... damn it Sam don't look at me like that.'

'Like what?'

'You know very well, it might work on your brother but ... ah hell Samuel can't you just let it go, your brother is going to be fine.'

'What did they do?' Sam repeated he knew he was using his patented puppy look with his eyes and a mournful face but he was determined.

'The one who hurt you, Dean laid him out good and proper but ... but I got there just as the coward got Dean with his pocket knife.'

'Where?' Sam asked paling even more if that was physically possible.'

'In the back.' John admitted, 'between his shoulder blades.'

'His back?'

'Just by the left shoulder blade.' John said, 'thankfully it wasn't a good knife or a particular long one, the doctors said that it only hit muscle and nothing else. They were stitching him up and doing a few precautionary tests and he'll be right as rain.'

'Even better Sammy.' Dean announced as he came in slowly and slightly hunched over closely followed by a hovering Jim.

'Dean?' Sam cried out when he saw his brother's pale face, 'you okay?'

'Fine buddy, got ten stitches and gonna have a cool scar.' Dean grinned thankfully sinking into the chair his father vacated.

'So how come you're up and about?' John demanded a little sharper than he intended.

'Dang fool wouldn't let the doctor admit him overnight.' Jim grumbled, 'even insisted on walking here himself.'

'Dean?' John admonished his eldest when a soft moan from his other son turning his watched as Sam's eyes screwed shut and shudders of pain wracked his already pitifully thin frame. 'Oh God Sammy?'

'Daddy? Hurts Daddy.' Sam cried out not caring how babyish he sounded.

John thumped the nurse call button and felt like screaming these two boys were determined to put him in an early grave.

'What's wrong Mister Winchester?' Nurse Kathy Williams came running in.

'We need Doctor Simpson, Sam's in too much pain for it to be normal.'

Kathy turned her full attention to her small patient quickly taking a new set of his vital signs, frowning when she saw his temperature and blood pressure. 'I'll be right back.' She said disappearing out of the room, minutes later an announcement paging Sam's doctor echoed through the hallways of the small hospital.

'Daddy?' Sam panted out reaching blindly for his father's hand, John looked trapped and unable to cope with the problems his sons were facing, but the looks on both Dean and Jim stopped his flight and made him turn back to Sam and take his hand.

'I'm right here Sammy, daddy is right here.'

TBC

Quick note: The reaper is my invention based loosely on the one from the show, this one only goes for children and that is why she weeps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cave In.**

**Disclaimer:** I am still bereft of anything Supernatural or of the Winchester persuasion, well all except for the ghost that shares my place with me, and my friendly vamps and umm oh yeah then there's the sexy werewolf guys ... anyway sorry to say I still don't own the show or the characters from Supernatural ... SIGH

**Author's note:** My first Weechester story, so we'll see how it goes. Sam is 12 and Dean is 16.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Sam glared at the doctor and therapist standing at the end of his bed holding what looked more like a piece of medieval torture than anything else. 'No.' He said flatly crossing his arms.

'Sam it will help with your movement and stability.' Jason tried to reason with the young man but Sam was not having any of it. The doctors said that he had more swelling that caused his pain, pressing harder than ever on his spine, now they wanted to strap him into a contraption straight out of a torture chamber.

'I said no.' Sam repeated his glare almost daring either man to try.

'What's going on in here?' John demanded as he strode into Sam's room closely followed by Dean who moved to the chair next to Sam's bed and sank down.

'We have a special brace for Sam, after his little foray down the hallway, we thought that perhaps this would be better than a wheelchair.' The doctor explained, his own weariness etched across his face, 'but Sam seems to have other ideas.'

'I don't need it Dad.' Sam declared jutting his chin out a little more his green eyes glittering so dark that they looked black.

'Sam if the doctor thinks that it will help you ...'

'Look at it Dad, I may as well have a sign painted on it saying look at the freak.' Sam snapped.

Dean watched the altercation between his sibling and his parent and all he could think of was that this was a snapshot of what was to come with Sam, as he got older. 'Dude and a wheelchair doesn't?' Dean interjected focusing solely on Sam, 'at least you can wear the brace under your clothes.'

'Dean.' Sam turned to face Dean, the glare quickly morphing into a look of pure desolation. 'I don't wanna.'

'I know kiddo but it's better than the alternative.'

'I'll wear it if I don't have to go to school until it comes off.' Sam announced moving his stare to his father's face, almost daring him to argue.

'Sam you are going to have to go back to school.' John ordered but then softened when he saw the tears threatening to spill in Sam's eyes. 'How long does he have to wear the brace?'

'Minimum six weeks.'

'Sam six weeks off school is going to be a lot of missed work.'

'I don't care.'

'Well maybe I do.'

'Doc, Jason come on guys surely there's a way around all of this?' Dean implored the non-family members. 'Sam needs some schooling.'

'I am sorry I really am, but Sam if you do not want to use the brace then it will be the wheelchair.'

'But I was doing okay without it.' Sam pouted.

'Until you got hurt again, Sam you have a lot of pressure on your spine because of the swelling. When they attacked you, they damaged the same area again causing more bruising, now, now after your impromptu walk, the swelling has spread and ... Sam I don't want to alarm you but if you don't wear it or use the chair then we will have to operate to alleviate the pressure. If the swelling continues at the rate it is growing and if it keeps placing undue pressure then you may end up permanently in a wheelchair.'

'I – I could be paralysed for good?' Sam asked his face paling even more. 'No, no surgery.'

'Well what is it to be?'

'The brace.' Sam admitted sullenly, turning his head to look out the window and avoiding the smug looks surrounding him. They may have won this battle but the war was so full on.

'Sam?' Dean finally broke the tense silence, 'they've all gone.'

Sam turned his head back towards the direction of his brother's voice, tears shone in his eyes, 'Dean I'm sorry.'

'Hey kiddo don't worry, I would be pretty pissed off too.' Dean grinned, 'damn it.' He grunted as he tried for a more comfortable position.

'Dean? Dean are you alright?' Sam asked his own problems forgotten when he saw how pale his older brother was becoming.

'Yeah just trying to get comfortable.'

'Dean ... want me to call Dad or someone?'

'No, no I'm fine Sammy, why don't you get some rest?'

'Dean can you um...'

'Can I what kiddo?'

'Tell me a story?' Sam asked with a small smile.

-------------------------

John paced the small waiting room and tried to calm himself down, they let them out on bail, he couldn't believe it, and they let those punks out on bail.

'John you are going to have to calm down before you end up in hospital yourself with a stroke or worse.'

'Jim they let those little shits out on bail.' John half-wailed, half-yelled, 'they knife Dean and ... and hurt Sammy again and they're out on bail.'

'Apparently that Rick kid is the son of the local sheriff.' Jim said slowly not wanting to enrage his friend any further.

'What?'

'That's why they think they can do what they want; his Dad bails him out all of the time.'

'Damn it Jim, the boys they're not safe here are they?'

'I – I don't think so.' The cleric sighed, 'I wish I could tell you more John I really do.'

'Neither of the boys ... they're not well enough to travel far.' John mumbled collapsing into a chair as though something sapped all of his energy from him.

'John I have more than enough room at my place.' Jim said with a small smile, 'Sam can be transferred to the Blue Earth hospital and Rehab until he is well and Dean will be close by him, you can call it home John as long as you like.'

'Jim I ...'

'Nonsense you and the boys, you're my family and family look after each other.'

'Thanks Jim.'

'Aside from the fact that I think Sam would settle a lot easier away from those bullies.'

'That I can't agree with you more.' John scrubbed at his face and took a deep breath, 'let's go tell em.'

---------------------

'So there was the little squirt aiming a gun too big for him at this funny looking monster, and his cool big brother was running to cover his back, their super-Dad was out for the count but that was okay coz they were on the case. The little squirt took a big breath and squeezed the trigger catching that fugly monster with a load of rock salt giving his cool big brother time to finish it off. Then they rescued super-Dad and were all safe again.'

Sam giggled and smiled tiredly at Dean, 'thanks dude.'

'Ah super-Dad out cold?' John's voice rumbled softly making both boys jump in fright 'seems like I remember that particular story slightly differently.'

'Yeah but it's all in the telling Dad.' Dean smirked when he saw the amusement in his father's eyes. 'What's up old man?'

'Nuff of the old.' John chided him gently and then he sat down on the edge of Sam's bed, and looked at both of the boys silently taking in their individual injuries before he spoke again, 'the police, they ah let Rick Manson and gang out on bail,' he started and then stopped when he felt more than saw Sam's reaction. 'Sammy listen to me, Jim and I were talking and we think that ... that perhaps we should go and stay with him for a while in Blue Earth.'

'We? Does that mean you too Dad?' Sam asked trying to stop himself from shaking.

'Dad?' Dean asked his face so white his freckles stood out even more. 'Dad what else?'

'Nothing Dean, it's just we think that both you and Sam will be safer away from here.'

'But, but that Reaper lady she's still here.' Sam said, 'we have to get rid of her first.'

'Sam?' John and Dean said in unison.

'I-I can feel her she's still here.' Sam said.

'And when were you going to tell me this little bit of information?' John demanded his face darkening with anger, 'damn it Sammy.'

'John.' Jim snapped, 'stop right there.'

'He should have told me immediately Jim, it's not like we haven't got enough to worry about.'

'Dad please don't upset him anymore.' Dean asked quietly staring at his younger brother. Sam laid against his pillows with large tears rolling down his pale face, his eyes wide and glassy and his entire frame shook with tiny tremors.

'I'm sorry Daddy.' Sam wept, 'I'm sorry.'

'Ah damn it Sammy don't cry.' John tried to comfort his ailing son but all he saw was a weak child with a penchant of crying at the drop of a hat.

'You were gone, an', an' Dean was asleep when I felt her come back but, but I didn't see her.' Sam hiccuped between sobs, 'it, it was last night.'

'Sam I ...'

Sam shook his head and turned to stare out the window again as he tried to control the tears and growing fear in the pit of his belly. He could feel Dean's hand on his but he still didn't turn around, he could face them again knowing that he failed his father once more.

John stood up and avoided the accusatory stares from both Dean and Jim, 'I'm ah going to see about getting Sam discharged.'

'Dad don't leave it like this.' Dean said standing up he blocked his father's exit, 'you need to talk.'

'No, no it's alright Dean Sam told me now and that's what's important.' John said trying to make it sound believable.

'Dad?'

'I'll be right back.' John left without another look at Sam, Dean cast a look over at the preacher but Pastor Jim shook his head and shrugged, not knowing how to bridge the divide between John and Sam.

------------------------

John passed the nurses' station and kept walking ignoring the looks and the sound of Sam's doctor calling at him; he had to get out before the walls completely closed in on him. Taking a breath of fresh air he strode over to his truck and got in, roaring off before he decided where he was going.

Pulling into the visitor car park John sat slumped behind his steering wheel and stared out at the expanse of state park in front of him. looking around and making sure that no one saw him, he locked the truck's cabin, armed himself and hurried off on the path he knew so well.

Reaching that cave, he stopped and hesitated before going in; something he couldn't quite place was calling him, leading him back to where the cave in happened, trapping his babies..

The park rangers had shored up the walls and roped off the rear of the cave but John ignored that, walking as though he was in a trance he continued deeper into the cave until he found the spot, sliding into the hole he finally stopped. Sitting amongst the rocks and rubble, he stared down at the brownish stains on some of them, his boys' blood.

'John?' A whispered female voice broke through his trance and he turned tear-filled eyes to the apparition floating above him.

'I salted and burnt you.' He croaked out.

'No John, I am still here, where are they?' the woman shimmered and disappeared only to reappear closer to the hunter, 'where are they?'

'I don't know who you are talking about.'

'I want them John they are so young, so tasty.' She gnashed her teeth together baring fangs, 'you have no idea who I am have you?' she laughed aloud, her terrible gales of laughter causing the rocks to shake and threaten another cave in.

'You are not getting my boys.' John said pulling himself out of his reverie.

'Yes I am, you don't want them, and they are damaged goods.'

'That is not true.' John yelled, 'they are my children and you are not getting ... you you're the Reaper at the hospital aren't you.'

'With you here and I can take both of them yes.' She nodded changing her appearance to resemble the Reaper complete with tears.

'Over my dead body.' John cried out angrily.

'That can be arranged John Winchester.'

John turned and pushed his way through the opening knowing now that it was all a trick to lure him out of the hospital. Dean and Sam needed him and he was gone again. Running blindly down the mountainside John stumbled and fell rolling his ankle painfully but he kept up his berserker rush. A chill set in his bones and he couldn't shake it. He had been well and truly suckered.

-------------------

'You are not taking my brother.' Dean declared standing between the Reaper and Sam's bed, he risked a glance down at Pastor Jim lying unconscious on the floor close to where he was sitting just a few minutes ago.

'Actually I want both of you.' She said conjuring her special tears, 'you are both so tortured and broken now. Mmm so tasty.'

'Stay away from him bitch.' Dean growled he could feel blood running freely down his back and a growing cold spreading across his shoulders.

'Come my children come to me.' she held out her hands to both Dean and Sam.

'No, no get away from him you hag.' Dean yelled fighting the impulse to follow her blindly.

'It is time boys.' She said weeping more tears as she floated over them. One tear splashed on Sam's forehead and he still immediately.

'Sammy no!' Dean cried out but he felt himself falling as another tear fell on his back freezing him. 'Sammy?'

'D-Dee.' Sam tried but he couldn't move his mouth to form the words. Tears fell freely down his face as his terror grew.

'Sh my darlings you will be so happy with me.' She cooed, 'I want you unlike your father.'

'N-n-no.' Dean cried out as he felt the darkness encroaching, he tried to force his unresponsive body into action but he could only watch frozen as the apparition floated closer to Sam.

'Boys?' Jim slurred his head hurt so badly and he was so damned cold. 'Dean? Sam?' Pushing himself up he watched as the Reaper or whatever she is entrance the Winchester brothers, 'No!' he cried out and with his strength waning. 'Get away from them.' Chanting in Latin, he tossed the last of his holy water at the creature, 'get away from them.'

She screeched and bared her teeth as the words started to affect her, 'No!' Her scream echoed through the hospital. 'I will not be denied.'

'Go back to the devil.' Jim hissed as he finished the rite and succeeded to dispel her for now. The ringing of his cell phone made him jump and he squinted at the screen reading John's name.

After a brief shouting match Jim hung up and went over to where Dean still lay so still. 'Dean? Dean son can you hear me?'

'Mmmph Pastor Jim?' Dean blinked and looked around confused.

'Dean I know you have a lot of questions but I need to get you to have Sammy ready to travel. Can you help him with his brace?'

'Yeah, yeah I guess why?'

'You and Sam are coming back to my place, those boys are free again Dean and that Rick Manson's father is the local sheriff.

'Ah shit.'

'Yeah, so get yours and Sam's stuff together, 'we'll take the impala and see if we can meet up with John somewhere.'

'It's all my fault.' Sam whimpered softly.

'No, no Sam it's not your fault.' Dean said, 'that Debbie was playing me and Rick off each other, you just got in the way dude.'

'Dean...'

'Nuhhuh Sammy none of this is your fault.'

'I'm cold Dean, I'm so cold ... where's daddy?'

'We're going to meet him Sammy; can you hang in there for me?'

'Yeah I guess so.' Sammy smiled wanly and let Dean help him into that hated brace. 'Daddy will find us?'

'Yeah squirt Dad will find us.'

'Owkay.' Sam sighed leaning forward resting his face against Dean's shoulder, inhaling his brother's scent, he finally started to feel warm again.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Cave In

Disclaimer: I am still bereft of anything Supernatural or of the Winchester persuasion, well all except for the ghost that shares my place with me, and my friendly vamps and umm oh yeah then there's the sexy werewolf guys ... anyway sorry to say I still don't own the show or the characters from Supernatural ... SIGH

Author's note: My first Weechester story, so we'll see how it goes. Sam is 12 and Dean is 16.

Author's note 2: This chapter is for sammygirl1963 thanks for your PM, this one is just for you.

Author's note 3: Big apologies for being so late, had assessments for Uni the usual thing everything due at the same time! LOL But now I have a term break for a week which means that I can catch up on lots of writing the important stuff.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

John cursed as he limped towards his truck, he had failed his boys again and now he was carrying his own injury. Just putting weight on the ankle confirmed his suspicions; he could feel the bones grating on each other. Using a thick and solid branch as a crutch John slowly made his way down the mountain. He had to make everything up to the boys especially Sammy.

Images of a small dark haired baby came to mind, the chubby red cheeks and dimpled smile, he charmed the nurses the day he was born. 'You would be proud of him Mary.' John muttered aloud, then cursed again when he stumbled and unable to stop himself from falling the last part of the mountain, sliding away from the path.

Unconscious and lying awkwardly against a tree John Winchester was completely vulnerable and unable to call for help.

------------------

Sam snarled at the nurse levelling a murderous look at her, 'I can do it myself.' He snapped swiping at her hand.

'It will be a lot quicker if you would just let me.' She tried to reason with the stubborn child again.

'And I said that I can do it myself.' Sam snapped his face reddening with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

'Samuel please.'

'The name is Sam and I said no.'

'Hey what's all the yelling about I can hear you down the hallway.' Jim Murphy scolded them both as he hurried in followed closely by Dean wearing his own murderous look.

'I came in to give Samuel his bed-bath to get him ready to leave and he doesn't want to let me finish.'

'Bed-bath?' Dean asked and then broke out in a harsh barking laugh.

'It is so not funny Dean.' Sam pouted turning his anger towards his brother, but then he remembered something and faced his nurse again, 'and the name is Sam.'

'I think we can manage from here nurse.' Jim said smiling placatingly.

'Fine, I will go and see about the discharge papers.' She huffed glaring at the young patient one last time before storming out.

'Ah Sammy, Sammy, Sammy what am I going to do with you?' Dean shook his head and wiping his tears of laughter away.

'She wanted to wash me ... down there.' Sam declared mortified, 'I can do some things on my own.'

'Soon Sammy that won't be something that you will reject.'

'Dean!' Sam cried out in disgust, 'that is just eww.'

'Sam we have to get going, what are you going to do with your brace?' Jim asked letting the boy have his own say in wearing it, not forcing him into anything.

'Guess.' Sam mumbled letting Jim help him up while Dean fitted the contraption around his torso. Blinking back tears of shame and pain Sam sat suffering in silence as Dean pulled tight and pressed down on each strap. Finally, he was able to pull an oversized hoodie on covering the brace perfectly. 'I ah need help with my pants.' He whispered his humiliation now complete.

Silently Dean slid the jeans over his brother's legs and slipped them up and over his hips, and then he carefully lowered himself down and put Sam's shoes and socks on for him without question.

'Dean you okay?' Sam asked when he saw his older brother wince with pain.

'Yeah bro, just a bit sore.' Dean managed a wan smile and slowly stood up again, 'you ready to get sprung from here?'

'Where's Dad?'

'He's meeting us.' Jim said watching Dean finish helping Sam to dress with minimal fuss but giving his brother as much of his dignity as possible.

'I'm ready.' Sam mustered the energy to smile and look better than he felt, he was getting out of hospital and that was all that mattered, even though dressing tired him more than he cared to admit.

Jim went to talk to Sam's doctor while Dean started the long walk outside with Sam who threw an almighty tantrum when the nurse brought a wheelchair in, he swore that she was just out to get him and embarrass him as much as she could.

'Sam what is it?' Dean asked when Sam stopped and paled suddenly.

'Something's wrong with Dad.' Sam whispered turning awkwardly to face Dean, 'I – I don't ... Dad's hurt.'

'How do you know Sam?' Dean asked confused.

'Dunno ... just feel ... feel it.' Sam stuttered, 'we have to go to him.'

'Where?' Dean snapped, 'where do you propose we go to find him?'

'Eldorado ...'

'No Sammy that can't be.'

'He's there Dean, I think he went there to stop that reaper lady and he got hurt.' Sam felt the words tumbling out of his mouth but he felt detached and unsure of what was happening around him.

'Sammy? Hey Sammy look at me dude or you're going straight back to your bed.'

'Huh? Dean? I'm okay honest.' Sam said blinking furiously he steadied his own breathing and made himself relax; 'I just wanna go and find Dad.'

'You sure?' Dean asked noticing Jim hurrying towards them.

'Yeah but how we gonna tell Jim?' Sammy asked frowning; he fidgeted with the sharp edges of the brace and almost whined in frustration, 'can't I take it off please?'

'Nope not gonna happen Sammy boy.'

'Boys ... I ah just got a rather distressing message from your father.' Jim said not knowing any other way of breaking the news to the two boys.

'What is it Jim?' Dean asked worriedly.

'He ... ah had a fall; we have to go find him.'

'Where?' Dean swallowed and stared down Sam.

'The Eldorado Canyon State Park.'

'What we waiting for?' Sam asked leaning on Dean, 'I wanna get out of here.'

Slowly they moved towards the impala Jim had already parked by the front door, after two awkward attempts they managed to get Sam into the backseat, tears of pain and humiliation ran down his too-white cheeks. 'I'm sorry.' He mumbled.

'Sorry for what kiddo?' Dean asked.

'For being such a nuisance.' Sam said turning away from Dean's piercing gaze, 'I'm just a royal screw-up aren't I?'

'Sammy no more ... I don't want to hear that.' Dean chastised his brother, 'this is not your fault and you have nothing to be sorry for.'

'But if I hadn't runaway from you and Pastor Jim.'

'Don't worry Sammy coz it doesn't matter, what matters now is that you are here and safe and dude you are walking.'

'Yeah right.' Sam sniffed but managed to grin as he slowly looked back at his older brother and met his steady gaze. 'I'll win the turtle marathon easily.'

----------------

As the sleek black impala pulled out of the hospital driveway, another car pulled into the traffic behind it, following at a discrete distance. More concerned with his precious cargo the driver of the impala remained oblivious to their tale; he was more intent on finding John and getting the Winchesters home to Blue Earth where he could look after them properly.

Coming to a stop at the entrance to the state park, Pastor Jim Murphy twisted to face both of the Winchester boys. 'I'm going to find your Dad.'

'No, we stick together.' Sam said stubbornly.

'Sam you have to be realistic, you ... the pair of you are just out of hospital and neither one of you can manage a trek through such rough terrain.'

'Dean?' Sam looked over at his older brother, taking in the small pain lines, the pallor of his skin and the dark rings under his eyes, 'okay I'll stay here and look after Dean.' Sam said softly.

'Hey who's gonna look after who?' Dean gasped pretending to be shocked.

Jim shook his head and slipped out of the car, 'lock up boys I'll be right back.'

'Dean there's Dad's truck.' Sam pointed over to the shadowed area of the public car park.

'Jim will find him Sammy.' Dean said swallowing down on the rising waves of pain washing through him, with the hospital-strength painkillers starting to wear off.

'You okay Dean?' Sam asked watching Dean grow paler, 'Dad's got some stuff in his truck.'

'No Sammy you have to stay here.' Dean said, 'anyway I'll be fine.'

'I'll be right back Dean.' Sam said determined to help his brother. 'You can watch from here.'

Frustrated, Sam took a few minutes to work out how to slide out of the car without too much difficulty, finally deciding on extending his legs over the seat and pushing himself out of the door. 'Damned brace.' He muttered under his breath.

Managing to stand up he held onto the car until the dizziness eased and he could see clearly then he started the arduous journey across the carpark to their father's truck.

----------------------

Jim followed the trail for a while until he saw the broken foliage around him, 'John!' He yelled loudly, 'John where are you?'

Moving off the path, he started to follow the broken branches and crushed undergrowth to the natural conclusion. At the bottom of the mount, crashed against a tree lay John Winchester, unconscious and still clutching his cell phone.

'Dear Lord John.' Jim cried out and hurried to his friend.

----------------------

'No Sammy.' Dean cried out when he saw his brother suddenly surrounded by bigger kids, 'dammit it Sammy.' Carefully he got out of his car and forced his aching body to walk. 'Manson let him go; it's not Sam you want.'

'Ah looky here, the gimp's brother.' Rick Manson turned around to face Dean, 'welcome to the party Winchester.'

'Leave my brother alone.' Dean said his face devoid of any emotion.

'Now you see I can't do that, this brat is due some payback, just like you Winchester which is why we're gonna take a little walk.'

'What are you on Manson?' Dean snarled keeping his gaze fixed on their tormentor.

'Time to do a bit of hiking.' Manson grinned evilly, 'see just what this cripple can do.'

'I said leave him alone.' Dean took another step closer, the pain now just a distant memory.

'Take one more step and I'll put him out of his misery.' Rick said producing a knife and pressing it hard against Sam's side, wrapping his free hand around Sam's shoulders. 'Aw does the gimp have to wear a body brace?'

'Let me go.' Sam cried out struggling he brought his knee up and kicked backwards with as much force as he could muster he allowed himself a small grin of satisfaction when he heard the crack and Rick Manson curse.

'Atta boy Sammy.' Dean muttered using the distraction to attack although the Winchester brothers were outnumbered, and both weakened they both managed to lay in a few blows before the bullies overpowered them. Dirty, bloody and more than angry Dean lay face down in the dust and stared side on at his brother who lay too still and too quiet next to him.

'Stand em up.' Rick snarled, 'I got these from my Dad.'

Before they could retaliate, Dean and Sam found themselves standing with their hands cuffed behind their backs. Sam stood with a slightly glassy look in his green eyes, a sheen of sweat glistened off his pallid features, 'D-Dean ... don't feel so good.' He whispered swaying slightly, 'm-my back.'

'Let Sammy go Manson and let's work this out just between us.' Dean tried to reason with their tormentor but the only answer he received was a hard slap across his face.

'Move.' Manson snarled and pushed Sam forward, laughing harshly when the younger boy stumbled to his knees and cried out in pain.

'Ah come on cripple you got more than that haven't ya.' Manson taunted Sam before he turned onto Dean gripping his injured shoulder he pressed and dug his fingers into the newly healing stab wound, 'aww whatsa matta Winchester you gonna cry?'

-----------------------------------

Jim finished strapping John's ankle and then sat back on his haunches and regarded his old friend with a critical eye. 'Damn it John when are you going to start looking after yourself and your boys?'

'Jim?' John blinked and tried to focus on the familiar face floating above him. 'The boys?'

'Back in the car waiting for you.' Jim replied helping John to drink from the flask of water, 'you stupid stubborn ... what do you think you were doing coming out here by yourself?'

'Had to finish her off.'

'John she came for the boys, gave me a headache and a new lump.'

'No, no she?'

'Got her with holy water.' Jim said patting John's shoulder, 'now how about we see if we can get you up and out of here.'

'My ankle...'

'I strapped it that should hold till we can get you back to the car.' Jim said bracing himself for the bigger man's weight, 'now come on.'

-------------------------------

'Move Winchester or the cripple here will have to crawl.' Manson threatened once again holding his knife against Sam this time though he aimed it at his spine.

'Okay, okay you don't have to push.' Dean said flippantly glancing over at his terrified baby brother. 'Hang in there Sam.'

'Kay.' Sam mumbled as he shuffled forward but so aware of his uneven gait and stunted walk.

'Aw look at him go.' Manson taunted, 'can ya run gimpy?'

'Leave him alone, I swear that this is the last time I am gonna tell you Manson.' Dean threatened angrily.

'Told you to shut it Winchester.' Rick Manson snarled striding over to Dean he viciously aimed a low kick taking Dean's legs out, causing him to fall heavily with his hands cuffed and unable to stop his own momentum.

'Dean.' Sam cried out struggling against the hands holding him back. 'Let me go you jerk.'

'Aw does the cripple want his big brother?' Manson taunted pushing Sam ahead of him, 'bring Winchester.' He said to the others without looking back.

Biting back a sob Sam stumbled and tried to stay upright while his legs turned to jelly and scorching flames of pain flared up his back.

'Move it gimp.'

'Stop calling me that.' Sam snapped unable to stop himself, 'or you wanna be a gimp yourself?'

'Smart mouth aint ya kid.' Manson snarled shoving Sam hard enough to make him trip and land jarringly on his knees.

'Jerk.' Sam mumbled as he swallowed down on the rising sobs as he struggled to get up again.

'Ah this is shit, okay Winchester here's what's gonna happen we're gonna let you guys go in the park if you make it back to the cars then you're free to go.'

'But?'

'But if we catch you first then ...' Rick Manson let his words trail away and smirked evilly at the brothers.

'Dean did you feel that?' Sam whispered as he felt a cold chill pass over him.

'Yeah I did, but I thought that Jim ... damn it.' Dean frowned the last thing they needed was a ghost with delusions of reaping haunting them and freaking idiots as well.

'Move Winchester.' Manson said as he undid the cuffs and dangled them from a finger, 'can't wait to use these again on the gimp.'

'You're dead Manson.' Dean threatened him in a low voice before grabbing Sam's arm and helping his brother into the now deserted park.

'Dean? What about Dad? I mean he doesn't know...' Sam started worry etched across his fine features.

'Dad'll sort em out Sammy we just have to stay low until we find them or get back to the car.'

'They're not gonna leave us alone are they?'

'Hey dude you okay?' Dean asked turning to look at Sam properly, 'show me your back.'

'Dean, they're right behind...'

'Now Sam.'

Sighing heavily Sam tried to ease his shirts up but in the end, Dean had to do it for him, red-faced he stood still letting Dean inspect the newest injuries and bruises. 'Damn it Sammy you can't catch a break can ya?' Dean muttered his fingertips running over the shoe-shaped bruise just to the right of Sam's spine.

'Dean the brace ...'

'It's twisted slightly where they kicked ya.'

'Damn it.'

'Sam no cussing.'

'Dean!'

'Nope I mean it,' Dean said as he managed to straighten the brace out enough to place it around Sam again, his own anxiety heightening as he realised just how much weight his baby brother had lost and the amount of pain he was constantly in.

'I'll be okay Dean.' Sam said seriously, his green eyes shining darkly, 'promise, so let's go find Dad.'

'Let's go kiddo.' Dean pulled himself out of his reverie and wrapped his good arm around Sam's slight waist.

They moved stealthily through the brush, not wanting to use the trails in case Manson and his friends were too close. A bout of laughter and name-calling confirmed Dean's suspicions and he kept himself between the paths and Sam.

The two brothers both carrying their own injuries and pains with stoic stubbornness moved in perfect unison just as their Dad taught them. Every so often a cold breeze passed over them making them shiver and Sam to stop and stare around with wide eyes. 'She's close Dean.'

'I know I can feel her too.' Dean whispered back, 'we keep moving Sammy for a while longer and then we can double back and get back to the car.'

'Do you think that Dad and Pastor Jim are already waiting for us?'

'Dunno but last time Dad wanted to kill Manson ... I'd hate to be him if he faces the old man again.' Dean grinned and nudged Sam slightly, relieved to see the small smile playing on his brother's lips.

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sam?'

'You okay? Really?' Sam asked tilting his head slightly to look at his brother's face.

'I'm okay kiddo.' Dean choked out, 'how's about we think of one thing to worry bout at a time.'

'Okkies.' Sam said as he looked back to where they were walking, 'Dean I can hear something.'

'What?' Dean asked coming to a stop just in front of Sam.

'Dunno but ... Dad?' Sam gasped pointing a shaking hand at the two men heading towards them.

'Dad?' Dean blinked unable to believe their luck, but before they could meet up the cracking sound of a branch made the older brother turn around only to face Manson and his gang.

'Well, well what do we have here? Winchester I'm surprised I thought that you would have been harder to find.'

'What and waste the day away waiting for you clowns?' Dean shot back deliberately pushing Sam behind him. 'Go home Manson before I send ya home or rather hospital in an ambulance.'

'You think you're so cocky don't ya?' Rick Manson drawled angrily, 'taking a guy's girl and all.'

'And you beating up on a little kid ... yeah sure big man on campus aren't ya Manson.'

'Got your attention didn't it.' Manson gloated moving closer to the brothers, he motioned his friends to circle around also to cut off any escape routes.

'Sammy I want you to go to Dad now.' Dean whispered to his brother without taking his eyes from their attackers. 'No arguments go and get Dad.'

'Dean what about?'

'No arguments, when I say go as fast as you can Sammy and don't look back.' He added before dropping into fighting stance and pushed all pain from his mind. 'Now Sam.' He yelled launching himself at Rick Manson using his own momentum and surprise to overpower the bigger boy.

Sam turned and hurried as fast as he could in the direction where he saw his father and Pastor Jim coming from, he turned his head slightly to watch Dean and that Manson kid fighting the others too involved in watching the fight to see Sam scamper away.

Breathlessly he pushed his way through the brush and undergrowth determined to get Dean help. Exhausted he felt himself trip and fall before he could do anything to stop himself, sliding down the embankment Sam grabbed hold of a small shrub and hung on stopping his downward slide.

Blinking back the tears he pulled himself up and crab-crawled backwards as far as he could up the embankment, when the dizziness and pain became too much he stopped and propped himself against a fallen tree and started to yell for his Dad.

'Sam?' Pastor Jim's voice carried down quickly followed by John's own baritone though his was pain-laced. 'Sam!'

'Dad?' Sam cried out relief flooding into his voice, 'down here.'

'Sammy?' Jim and John appeared just above the fallen boy. 'What the hell are you doing here and where's Dean?' John demanded. 'What are you up to Sam?'

'Stop it John can't you see that the boy is already distraught.' Jim snapped shocked at his friend's outburst to his youngest son. 'What happened Sam?'

'That guy Rick Manson ... he ... he turned up just after ... you ... he hurt ... me and ...dean.' Sam hiccuped unable to meet his father's stare instead he looked up at the kind face of the Pastor, 'they ... they made us ... wanted to ... to hunt ... hunt us in ... here.'

'Hunt?' John blinked, 'Sam are you telling the truth?'

'Dad!' Sam cried his tears now falling, 'they ganged up on Dean just down there ... Dean sent me to get you ... they've got knives and Dean's hurt.'

'Sh Sam it's going to be alright.' Jim comforted him before turning a cold stare at John, 'I'm going to help Dean do you think you can look after Sam?'

'Don't talk to me like a child Jim.' John snarled the warning.

'Then stop acting like one and be a father to your youngest.' Jim snapped back, 'Sammy you stay here with your father and look after him okay?' Jim said squeezing the boy's shoulder, 'I'll be back with Dean.'

'Pastor Jim they have knives.' Sam warned him with a solemn stare, 'and ... there's something else ... a ghost or some sort of spirit Dean and me both felt the chilled air.'

Jim nodded thoughtfully before disappearing down the track towards Dean's position silently praying that he was doing the right thing leaving John and Sam alone.

----------------

Dean panted heavily and blinked the blood out of his eyes, the others had let Rick and Dean go at it without interruption none of them even noticing that Sam was gone.

Rick swayed and staggered dizzily trying to regain his senses after Dean's right cut caught him on the jaw.

'Give it up Manson.' Dean taunted as he backed away slightly to enable himself to keep the others in his line of sight. 'Go home.'

'You're dead Winchester.' Rick growled pulling a small hunting knife from an ankle sheath, 'you just don't know it yet, and when I'm finished with you I'm gonna get that gimp of a brother of yours.'

'All talk Manson, all talk.' Dean snarled back as he watched the blade shine viciously in the fading daylight.

'Get him.' Manson ordered the others tiring of his fight but not wanting to back down.

'I wouldn't do that boys.' An older voice came from behind them, all of the youths turned in shock to see a grey haired man with a handgun levelled at them, 'Dean boy you alright?'

'Yeah thanks Jim.' Dean grinned thankful of the help for once.

A cold chill passed over the small grip and Dean and Jim exchanged concerned looks before Rick Manson dropped to the ground a stunned look on his face. A white cloud formed over him prone form and the sound of a young woman weeping echoed through the suddenly quiet forest. The other boys terrified at the spectral sight turned and ran leaving their friend to his own fate.

'Damn it.' Dean muttered, 'I thought we got rid of her.'

'So did I son.' Jim said aiming his gun at her head, although it had normal rounds of ammunition and not salt rounds it should startle her long enough to get her away from her victim.

The gunshot echoed in the valley quickly followed by a piercing scream as the spirit disappeared. 'Dean?'

'Rick's dead ... he's dead Jim.' Dean muttered his face now devoid of any colour. 'He's dead.'

'Dean come on son.'

'He's dead Jim ... why?'

'I honestly don't know Dean.'

'Why did he? I mean Sammy did nothing to him but he hurt him so badly, me? It doesn't matter but Sammy and now ... now he's dead.'

'Dean we have to go and find your father and brother.' Jim said gently wrapping his arm around Dean's shoulders, 'we'll get the authorities to come for his body.'

'I – I killed him?'

'No son, no I saw it, he was alive before she touched him, and you didn't kill him.'

'I didn't want to fight Pastor Jim, but they were gonna hurt Sammy again.' Dean rambled as the shock started to set in.

'Look Dean I think it will be better if I get you back to the car and then come back for your Dad and Sam.'

'No, no we have to find Sam.' Dean shook his head and stared blearily at the older man, 'please I have to make sure Sammy is okay.'

-----------------

Sam glanced over at his father and noted the pain lines etched across the weather beaten face, 'Dad you okay?'

'Huh? Oh yeah sure Sam I'm fine.' John grumbled shifting his position slightly and wincing with the sudden shooting pain from his ankle.

'Can, can I do anything?' Sam asked softly.

'No, no just sit there.' John said and then softened his stare and tone, 'sorry Sammy how you doing kid?'

'Okay I guess.' Sam admitted after a slight hesitation, 'my back hurts.'

'What happened Sam? The truth.'

'I- I was telling the truth Dad.' Sam said his tears threatening to fall, 'if it was Dean you'd believe him.'

'Sam!'

'No Dad, I am telling the truth that Rick Manson ganged up on us and he wanted to hurt us.'

'Where were they?'

'They must've followed us from the hospital or something.' Sam said paling visibly as a spasm wracked his frame.

'Sammy?'

'Hurts Dad.' Sam muttered unable to hold it in any longer.

'Sammy? Suck it up son; we'll be out of here soon.' John said blinking furiously he tried to focus on Sam's face but everything went blurry.

'Daddy?' Sam cried as he watched his father list to the side. 'No Dad please.' Sam crawled over to his father and gently patted him on the cheek but nothing brought John out of his stupor. A gunshot sounded and Sam jumped frightened of the sudden blast. 'Dad hey Dad it's time to wake up.' Sam shook his father's shoulder as he watched the ethereal form materialise in front of them. 'No you can't ... go away.'

'Sammy, time to come with me.' She held her hand out to him and started to weep her crystalline tears.

'No, no my Dad needs me.'

'I can fix that Sammy.'

'No, no you stay away from us.'

'Why your father doesn't love you ... your brother doesn't need you, but I do, I want you Sammy, I want to love you.'

'No, no you want me to die and I am not gonna die.' Sammy said moving to protect his father's prone body.

'It is time Sammy.' She repeated moving closer, 'let me love you.'

'No you stay away.' Sam felt around his father's form for something, anything to protect himself and his father when his fingers scraped on the shotgun at his father's side. Keeping his eyes on the weeping spectre he reached over, wrapped his fingers around the gun, and pulled it towards himself, 'stay away.' He said aiming the gun at the ghost and squeezed the trigger. The rock salt hit the spirit fair in the chest, she screamed and withered away calling Sam's name as she disappeared into the ether. Sobbing Sam dropped the shotgun and twisted painfully to look at his father, 'Dad please wake up, I'll be good I promise, I'll really try to behave and do what you tell me without fighting. I promise Dad but please wake up.'

'Sammy?' John opened his eyes and stared up at his baby son sobbing his heart out. He felt a twinge of guilt for lying there aware of what was happening with the spirit and Sam he didn't want to distract the boy but he also wanted to see just how well Sam handled himself.

'Daddy?' Sam cried and suddenly laid himself across his father and hugged him tightly sobbing into his father's chest. 'I'm sorry daddy I am so sorry.'

John took a deep breath and closed his eyes the twinge of guilt became a flood, his precious little boy, protected a father who he thought hated him, who didn't want him and yet he placed himself in danger. Slowly he wrapped his arms around his son and let his own tears fall. The blaming had to stop.

'Sam? Dad?' Dean called out huskily as he came towards them leaning heavily on Jim's shoulder.

'Deanie?' Sam blinked through his tears and stared up at his brother. 'You okay?'

'Yeah Sammy I'm fine.' Dean said swallowing down on the rising pain, 'how about you and Dad?

'We're fine son, we're fine.' John said his own voice rough with emotions no longer pent up. 'Aren't we Sam?'

'Sure Dad.' Sam said softly giving his father a dimpled smile.

'Sam here finally got rid of the reaping ghost.' John added proudly, 'all on his own, I was out for the count.'

'Way to go Sam!' Dean said with a big grin.

'What about Rick?' Sam asked his smile fading.

'Don't worry he's not gonna hurt you again Sam.' Dean said unable to meet his brother's intense stare.

'Why? What happened?'

'Ah miss chill and thrill got to him first.' Dean said, 'so we gonna camp or gonna get out of here?'

'Home.' Sam said as he tried to stand up without help, Jim hurried over to give John a hand to stand up on his bad ankle. Dean held a hand out to Sam who glared and pushed it away, 'wanna do this myself.' He said suddenly annoyed. Slowly he made his way upright, standing as straight as he could, he gave his brother a tremulous smile 'See.'

'Very funny Sammy, now can we go home?' Dean grumbled good-naturedly.

Sam nodded and went to take a step, when his face screwed up in pain and he cried out as his legs went from under him and he collapsed.

'Sammy?' Dean cried out dropping to his knees he pulled his little brother into his arms and brushed his fringe out of his eyes. 'Sammy?'

'Dean?'

'Hey Sammy, it's okay, it's gonna be okay.'

'Don't feel ... don't feel my legs Dee ... so cold.' Sam whispered as his eyes fluttered shut, 'don't feel anything.'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Cave In.**

Disclaimer: I am still bereft of anything Supernatural or of the Winchester persuasion, well all except for the ghost that shares my place with me, and my friendly vamps and umm oh yeah then there's the sexy werewolf guys ... anyway sorry to say I still don't own the show or the characters from Supernatural ... SIGH

**Author's note:** My first Weechester story, so we'll see how it goes. Sam is 12 and Dean is 16.

**Author's note 2:** This chapter is for blue peanut m and m, who got her own update out faster than I have, so this one is for you kiddo.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

The nurses made a wide berth of room 112 for fear of the occupants waiting for the young patient to return. One sat with his ankle in a plaster cast and the darkest expression ever seen, another paced restlessly snarling at everyone who came into the room intermittedly scratching at his own bandages, the only relatively calm one was staring blankly out the window apparently unaware of the tension building in the room.

Dean's pacing marked the third hour with a stop, pause, glance at his watch and then start pacing again. Sam was whisked into surgery as soon as they rushed him into the ER, no one had seen or heard anything from his doctors since.

'Dad?' Dean finally turned on his father, stopping his incessant pacing to stop directly in front of his father, 'Dad what happened when Sam was with you?'

'Nothing why Dean what do you think happened?' His father shot back angrily, his own self-recriminations doing a big enough job on shooting himself down let alone Dean getting in on the act.

'Nothing, I just don't understand ... what happened Dad?'

'Sam looked like he had fallen; he was leaning against a tree calling us.' John started when he stopped and looked up at Jim catching the sudden intake of breath. 'You got something to say Preacher?'

'Finish it John tell Dean that was when you didn't believe Sam, that you virtually called him a liar.' Jim spoke quietly but his voice screamed through the silent room.

'Dad?' Dean stared at his father in shock.

'I – I wasn't thinking straight and what Sam was saying...'

'Trying to say.' Jim finished for him.

'Trying to say it just sounded to ... out there to be true.'

'Dad? You of all people should know better than that.'

'Hell Dean, I was in pain and the last thing I expected was for Sam to turn up spouting stuff about you and him being hunted.' John exploded, 'I didn't think.'

Jim turned and stared incredulously at his old friend, 'sometimes John I wish I wasn't a man of God.' He growled before striding out of the room, 'going for coffee.' He threw back over his shoulder.

Dean stared numbly at the door slowly closing and then turned back to his father, 'Dad?'

'I'll make it up to Sam Dean; I promise I will make it up to him.'

'Don't promise Dad, okay I know you're gonna try but ... just don't promise something you will probably never keep.' Dean said softly wearily sinking into the only other chair in the room, his own wounds aching from his constant movement.

The two Winchesters stared as the door swung open and a tall man in green surgical scrubs came in, 'Mister Winchester?'

'John, John will do.'

'John I am Wallace Greystone your son's orthopaedic surgeon I have just finished up with Sam's surgery.'

'How, how did it go Doctor?'

'Your son is a fighter I will give you that Mister ... John, he gave us a run for our money there for a while but we did stabilise him and managed to reduce the swelling pressing on the nerve cluster on the base of Sam's spine.'

'Which means?' Dean piped up, 'I'm Dean his brother.'

'Ah okay, which means that the prognosis for Sam making a full recovery is good, not excellent but good. However, it will be up to Sam to make it excellent.'

'Which means?' Dean demanded becoming frustrated with the overly friendly doctor.

'Which means that with a lot of rehabilitation, hard work on Sam's behalf and diligent observance of his medication protocol I do believe that Sam will regain use of his legs. At minimum a good ninety percent usage but I do believe that after seeing him fight just to stay alive on the operating table one hundred percent is the minimum for him.' the doctor gave John and Dean a reassuring smile. 'He's in recovery and will be down in an hour or so, you should be proud Mister Winchester you have a fighter for a son.'

'I know.' John murmured glancing away from the surgeon's direct gaze, 'He is a little champ.' He added in a clear strong voice looking up to meet Dean's curious gaze.

'If you have any other questions please just ask one of the nurses to page me, if I can't come then one of my registrars will be able to answer them.'

'Thanks again Doctor.'

'No thanks needed, Sam did all of the hard work.' Doctor Greystone smiled warmly and then left his patient's family to their waiting in private.

'Dad?' Dean kept his gaze fixed on his father's face not wanting to give his father an inch in backing down. 'Did you mean that?'

'What kind of question is that Dean? Look I know I ride Sam hard but he has to learn and toughen up, you weren't like that at his age.'

'Sam's not me Dad.' Dean sighed shaking his head sadly, 'Dad Sammy saved your life out there, he stood up to guys older and bigger than he is ... just how much tougher do you want him to be?'

John's eyes darkened in anger and he opened his mouth to bite back when he stopped and took a good look at his eldest son, _what kind of father am I? _the thought shouted out loudly reverberating through his mind. 'Honestly son ... Sam is Sam and I have to accept that.'

'Okay who are you and what have you done to my father?' Dean quipped his confusion evident on his face, 'what's going on Dad?'

'You're right Dean, I admit it, and Jim tried to tell me the same thing out there when I wouldn't believe Sam. I don't even know why I doubted him, maybe it's easier to doubt than to believe him when all he wants to do is argue with me?'

'Who's the adult Dad?'

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'Sammy is a kid, almost thirteen years old and he is gonna rebel ... he's doing it now but you're the adult in this Dad, doesn't mean you have to ride him on everything but it does mean that you have to act like his father and not a competitor in a pissing contest.'

'First don't ever want to hear language like that coming out of your mouth Dean, second ... since when did you get so smart and so wise?'

'Hey Dad look at me ... you even have to ask?' Dean grinned.

Dean finally dozed off after the pain and waiting got to him, giving John a chance to think without his input. He ran his fingers through his hair and shuddered as he thought over the last weeks since the cave in, his Sammy, his baby trapped under rock and survived, bashed by thugs and survived, hunted and hurt again, he survived and now he has survived surgery and yet he still held doubts about Sam. Why? Why did he doubt his youngest so much when he never had these problems with Dean?

The door swinging open brought John out of his musings as they finally wheeled Sam into the room. His twelve year old looked so small and fragile as they carefully lifted him from the gurney to his waiting bed. His eyes widened in horror as they connected Sam to a traction device, a girdle around his narrow hips and attached to a pulley and weight system at the base of the bed.

'What is that for?' John ground out.

'I am Marcus West, Doctor Greystone's Registrar ... Mister Winchester?' A bookish looking young man with short brown hair and wire-rimmed glasses strode over to John and held out his hand.

'John.'

'Ah okay John, the traction is to keep Sam's back straight and immobile it won't be needed for long and it is preferable to a body cast for a boy his age.'

'Oh God yes.' John breathed, he could already see Sam's reaction to a body cast it was not pretty.

'He shouldn't need the traction for too long, depending on how well the surgery takes once it is off he will be started on rehabilitation almost immediately the sooner he gets up and moving the better.'

'Doctor West is there ... is there any indication of how successful the surgery was?'

'At this stage we are looking at a guarded positive outcome, as I am sure Doctor Greystone explained to you that a lot of it will be up to Sam's own attitude and aptitude do succeed with his physiotherapy and rehab.'

'So there is a very good chance that Sam will walk fine?'

'Yes, but again I must stress John that it is a guarded prognosis.'

'I understand, thank you.' John said gripping the young doctor's hand firmly. He waited for the young doctor and nurses to finish fussing with all of the medical paraphernalia hooked up to Sammy and then went to stand by his bedside leaning on his crutches heavily.

Dean hadn't stirred during the entire time they brought Sam in and connected him up so John decided to let him sleep. _God knows he needs it._ _Yes John time to be a father to these two boys. _

'Hey Sammy.' He whispered brushing a stray lock of hair from Sam's too pale face, large rings under his eyes, a dark purple bruise stood out on his cheek and a gash down his neck and shoulder remnants of Sam's tumble down the hillside when he was trying to find. 'Damn it Sam I am so sorry.'

'Daddy?' Sam rasped as he tried to pull himself out of the drugged unconsciousness, 'I'm sorry Daddy.'

'Sammy?' John felt the prickle of tears forming as he stroked Sam's cheek gently, 'it's okay Sammy, sh just sleep, Daddy and Dean are right here with you.'

'Deanie?' Sam whispered his brother's name, and then huffed a small breath and settled back asleep.

Wearily John made his way back to his chair and sank down rubbing his aching leg absently, _how many times did Sammy have to say sorry for it to sink in John? _He choked back a sob as he forced himself to answer the question honestly, he should never have to apologise to his father it should be the other way around.

'John?' Jim finally returned carrying a cardboard tray filled with three cups of coffee and a bag of fresh donuts. 'Ah our boy is back.'

'Yeah he's doing okay.' John acknowledged. 'More than okay Jim, the doctors they say that he's a fighter, he crashed during the surgery and he fought back, they were gonna give up on my boy but he proved them wrong. Proved me wrong.'

'John?' Jim placed the tray on the bed table and went to crouch in front of his friend, 'John look at me.'

John turned tear-filled eyes to his old friend, he suddenly felt so tired and numb. 'What have I done Jim?' He asked his voice cracking with emotion.

'Nothing you can't fix John you just have to learn to listen first that's all.' Jim said patting John on the knee, 'I'm sorry John for my outburst earlier.'

'Jim ... no don't I should be the one to say that.'

'To your two boys John not me.'

'Dad? Pastor Jim?' Dean blinked and yawned, immediately fixing his stare on the occupied bed, 'Sammy's back?'

'Yeah Dude, so how you feeling?' John asked clearing his throat he scrubbed his hands over his face and looked over at Dean.

'Yeah better I think, man didn't realise just how tired I was.' Dean yawned pulling his chair closer to the bed he ran a hand over Sam's cheek and then gently took his little brother's hand in his. 'How's Sammy doing?'

'Good, yeah the doctors are pleased with him.' John said, 'though dunno what's it's gonna be like when he finds out he's in traction.'

'Oh man and we thought it was bad with the brace.' Dean managed a wry grin.

'I know, though it's not as bad as it could have been.'

'How Dad?'

'They almost put him in a body cast.' John chuckled; feeling like a weight had lifted from his shoulders.

'Ah Dad.' Dean laughed too, 'mm do I smell coffee?'

'And donuts,' Jim grinned back.

'Deanie?' Sam rasped his fingers tightening around his brother's. 'Deanie ... I'm scared.'

'Hey Sammy, it's alright, we're all right here.' Dean said, 'you're safe.'

'Feel weird Deanie.'

'You've just had a big operation Sammy, they gave you some powerful sh...stuff.'

'Oh, where's Dad?'

'Right here and Pastor Jim.'

'Owkay, m'tired Deanie.'

'Do you want some ice chips to suck before you go back to sleep?' Dean asked glancing over at his father, 'your throat must be sore.'

'Mm guess.' Sam blinked and tried to focus on his brother's face, 'mm see three of ya Deanie.'

'All handsome?'

'Kindof.' Sam giggled sleepily, 'Dean I gotta ...'

'What Sammy?'

'I gotta pee Deanie.' Sam whispered suddenly embarrassed, 'can you help me?'

'Dude you can't get outta the bed.'

'Why?' Sam blinked and tried to move, 'Deanie what's wrong I can't move?' He cried his fear raw on his face.

'Sam calm down son.' John said pulling himself up on his crutches he limped over to Sam and smiled gently, 'the doctors had to put you in traction so your back can heal properly.'

'But I gotta pee Dad.' Sam pouted slightly, 'like really badly.'

'John pressed the call button first and then looked down at Sam, 'I need you to be a big boy about this.'

'Whatcha mean by that?' Sam's eyes narrowed as he glared up at his Dad. 'Stop movin' so much.'

'I'm not moving son.'

'Yeah I can see more than one of you.' Sam sighed, 'I gotta pee bad Dad.'

'Is there something wrong?' Nurse Cassie Dawkins came bustling in, gave Dean a wink and then stopped by Sam's bed.

'Sammy needs to pee.' Dean chimed in, giggling at the growing blush on Sam's face.

'Oh, okay well if you gentlemen would like to excuse us I might give Sam a bit of a wash as well.'

'Way to go Sam, um could I you know get a sponge bath as well Nurse Cassie?' Dean asked arching his eyebrow suggestively.

'Sorry bout that.' John mumbled, 'come on Romeo you need something to eat and some fresh clothes as well, Sammy be good and we'll be back soon.'

'Kay Dad.' Sam said and then stared up at the nurse, 'how come I can see three of you too?'

------------------------

John, Dean and Jim made their way out of the hospital, intending on going to the motel and freshening up before grabbing something to eat and then heading back to the hospital.

'Dad?' Dean nodded towards the uniformed man leaning against the impala.

'What can I do for you officer?' John asked placing himself between Dean and the sheriff.

'Just want to ask you son a few questions.' The man straightened up and took his sunglasses off, 'I'm sheriff Richard Manson.'

'Sheriff, sorry bout your son.' John said 'but I don't know how we can help you.'

'You see Winchester; I believe that your son here had a lot to do with Rick's death.'

'Your son and his so-called friends beat up my twelve year old, not once but twice, kidnapped them using your handcuffs and threatened to hunt the two boys down. He held a knife to Sam's throat so Dean couldn't do anything to stop him.' John punctuated the air with his finger as he made each point, but managed to keep his temper in check.

'Not what I heard Winchester, I heard that your son here threatened Rick and forced him into the park and battered him to death.'

'Uhhuh and Dean managed to stab himself and beat himself as well.' John snarled, 'back off sheriff.'

'I am watching you and your kids Winchester you can count on that.'

'My youngest has just come from surgery sheriff, he almost died on the operating theatre and is now in traction, there is a chance he may never walk, your son and his friends caused all of his setbacks, you are lucky I'm not charging them with kidnapping, assault and attempted murder.' John turned his head, 'get in the car Dean.'

'Dad?'

'In the car now Dean.' John turned back to face the sheriff, 'is there anything else sheriff?'

'No, not now but I wouldn't make plans to leave town in a hurry.'

'As I have just said sheriff, my son is in a critical condition in hospital, I'm not going anywhere.' John slid into the driver's side and waited for Jim to finish getting in the car before he drove off, watching the sheriff in the rear vision mirror. 'Jim, I'm gonna drop you off round the corner, can you stay with Sam until Dean and me get back?'

'Gotcha John.' Jim nodded, 'hurry back.'

'Dad what's wrong?'

'Nothing Dean, we're gonna go back and get some clean clothes and some food, Jim's gonna stay with Sam until we get back here.'

'That sheriff he...'

'He's not gonna do a thing Dean don't worry bout it.'

'But Dad.'

'Dean, I said don't worry bout it.'

John pulled over and watched as Jim moved away blending into the shadows and trees, easily slipping back into the hospital unnoticed.

'Dad we got a tail.' Dean announced as they pulled into the motel carpark.

'I know son I saw him a while back.' John said amazing himself at how calm he was staying.

'What we gonna do?'

'Just like we planned Dean, just like we planned.'

'Dad do you feel that?'

'What son?'

'So cold Dad, the air it's gotten so cold.' Dean said shivering, his green eyes staring around the car trying to place, 'Dad there's something in here with us.'

'Damn it Dean when I stop the car I want you to get out and run to the motel room.'

'But Dad.'

'Do it son, I'll be right behind you.' John said as he skidded to a halt, Dean did as his father asked and ran to the room unlocking it and went in to wait for his father. John eased himself out of the car and instead of using his crutches he carried them and limped on his cast towards the room. The sheriff's car moved off slowly as he reached the veranda but the cold feeling worsened as he made the last two steps and then he felt his casted leg go out from under him and he fell face forward into the motel room.

---------------------------

Jim stepped into the room to find Sam sleeping, heaving a sigh of relief that he was alone the pastor sank down in the chair closest to the bed and started his vigil at young Sam's side.

'Deanie?' Sam called as he started to thrash about in the bed, 'Dean ... Dad no!' He cried out in pain as his movement affected his surgical wound.

'Sam son you have to calm down.' Jim said trying to rouse the terrified boy.

'Pastor Jim? Where's Dad and Dean?' Sam cried, his eyes snapping open and he stared up at the cleric, terror filled his eyes.

'Back at the motel Sam, it's alright you're safe here...'

'No, no they're not safe, Pastor Jim something's gonna get Dad and Dean you have to help them.' Sam cried out urgently, 'please they're in danger.'

'Sam, I – I don't know, can you tell me about your dream?' Jim watched as Sam's eyes slid shut and his breathing became laboured. 'Sammy?' Jim called frantically as he pressed the call button, 'hang on Sammy, hang on.'

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Cave In.**

Disclaimer: I am still bereft of anything Supernatural or of the Winchester persuasion, well all except for the ghost that shares my place with me, and my friendly vamps and umm oh yeah then there's the sexy werewolf guys ... anyway sorry to say I still don't own the show or the characters from Supernatural ... SIGH

Author's note: My first Weechester story, so we'll see how it goes. Sam is 12 and Dean is 16.

Author's note 2: Sorry I am taking longer than anticipated to update, but I am in the middle of studying for my end of year exams and been busier than normal. Sigh though I managed to get a distinction for my Renaissance Art essay so I am happy.

So thought that I would take a break from studying to put together a chapter and blow some cobwebs outta the old grey matter! LOL

**CHAPTER 7**

John pulled himself into the room as Dean slammed the door shut and replaced the salt line across the doorway. 'Dad you okay?'

'Yeah, yeah just tripped, bum leg and all,' John dragged himself up onto the closest bed managing to sit down before he tossed the crutches against a wall his frustration building.

'Dad?'

'What Dean? Do you have to question me constantly over everything? I thought that was Sam not you.'

'That's not fair to me or Sammy.'

'Whatever Dean go and have your shower.' John stared at dean with cold dark eyes making his eldest shiver nervously. Without glancing back at his Dad Dean headed to the bathroom and did something he has never done before; locked the door on his father. After carefully undressing he stared at his own visible injuries including the stab wound and shook his head in disgust, he should have done better in protecting Sam.

'Dean for heaven's sake get under that shower.' His father's order filled the silence of the bathroom and startled Dean enough for him to jump and double check the locked door. Turning the taps on as hard as he could Dean stepped under the water and let the water wash away some of his stress.

His wiry frame shook violently as the tears finally came, tears for Sam, for his Dad and then for himself came out in shuddering silent sobs. Impotent rage flooded through him and he smashed his fist into the tiled wall, gasping as pain registered seconds later.

John felt the cold tendrils slithering across his mind, sealing his emotions in a hard cocoon leaving only a white rage simmering. The intruder giggled with a tinkling sound that grated on his already frayed nerves.

_'Such anger against children John, you do not deserve them.'_

_'Who are you?'_

_'I am She who saves the innocence.' _

_'That is not an answer.'_

_'Tis all you will receive from me John. Repeatedly you have tried to stop the taking of your innocents now I am here to make sure that this time will succeed.'_

_'You? But you were dusted...'_

_'Tis only my projections as I cannot exist in the material realm.'_

_'The tears.'_

_'They are the connection, I save innocence.'_

_'And what do you do with them?'_

_'They become my children they become me,' her laughter once again sent shivers down his spine. 'Now your anger and resentment will ensure your loss.'_

_'I have no idea what you are talking about.'_

_'Ah I hear and see the deep-seated resentment you have towards your youngest, the reason your beloved died, I hear and see your anger directed at the demon but channelled through your baby son. Mm so delicious.'_

_'Leave my children alone.'_

_'No, no they are the reason I am here John, you have not listened to the warnings and now you are to be punished. The innocents will come with me and be free of your rage and jealousy.'_

_'You have no idea what you are talking about.'_

_'I have heard you in the dead of night, asking why Mary and not Sam? I have felt the anger in your heart when you reject him. He is an innocent John and you are corrupting him.'_

_'I would never harm my children.'_

_'Then why do you repeatedly reject Samuel? You have harmed your eldest by making him into the parent so you do not have to deal with the fact that Sam is special. That he is his mother's son, in more than just looks.'_

_'I love my sons.'_

_'It is not enough John.'_

_'So they are to be punished for my mistakes?'_

_'They are innocents.'_

_'What does that mean?'_

_'I was prepared to just take Sam, but you have trained your eldest too well, he is your well-trained guard dog is he not.'_

_'That is disgusting.'_

_'I control you now John, your movements, your thoughts, your actions.'_

_'Never.'_

_'I am going to show you the results of your inability to let go of the rage and then I will exact your punishment as I see fit.'_

_'Go to hell.'_

_'No John but you probably will. Your children will suffer by your hands John Winchester; they will suffer for your pride, arrogance and jealousy.'_

_'I will never hurt my children.'_

_'We shall see John Winchester, we shall see.'_

_'I will fight you until I draw my last breath, I will never inflict pain onto my sons.'_

_'What have you already done to Sam then John?'_

Dean stepped out of the bathroom and watched his father warily; John had not moved or shown any sign of realising Dean's presence for the last few minutes. 'Dad?' Dean tentatively put a hand on his father's shoulder.

John's head snapped up, a cold black gaze stared at Dean as his fist connected with his son's face sending him sprawling backwards.

'Dad?' Dean cringed against the wall holding his aching jaw.

'I – I no Dean.' John blinked his normal eyes flashed back and he pushed himself off the bed ignoring the ache in his bad leg. 'No, I didn't ... I couldn't...'

'What did I do?' Dean blinked at his father, his own shock still registering.

'Nothing son, I am so sorry.' _'Here you go again with the apologies John just end it now let me take him.' _'Dean, I need you to do something for me and not to ask questions.'

'You're scaring me Dad.'

John swallowed hard and winced as the voice in his head rose to a crescendo of taunts and vilifications. 'Dean listen I – I ah ... I need you to tie me up son.'

'No...'

'No arguing or questions yet, just do it ... fast Dean I don't have much time.' Dean scrambled for their bags and found a pair of handcuffs; reluctantly he returned and slipped them around his father's wrists, already placed behind his back. A sigh of relief pushed its way out and his shoulders slumped in gratitude that he was able to hold her back.

'What's going on Dad?'

'The ... reaper she's inside me.' John grunted out the physical exertion playing out across his craggy face. 'She ... she wants you and Sam.'

'How?'

'Through me ... argh ... wants me to...'

'Not gonna happen Dad.' The sixteen year old suddenly looked older than his teen years, his green eyes glittering with conviction, 'ya hear that ya bitch, you're so not taking Dad over, and not having me or Sammy.'

The cold female laugh erupted from John's mouth, his eyes flashing black again, 'you have no choice Dean, you and Sam are innocents and need to come with me.'

'Never ... aint gonna happen lady so deal.'

'Your father is beyond redemption this is his punishment, to lose his children at his own hand.' The glee sounded in her voice as she goaded Dean into defying her, into releasing his father from the cuffs.

'Get outta my Dad lady, or I will forget that you are supposed to be one.' Dean felt his own rage bubble again and forced himself to look down at his bleeding knuckles from punching the tiled wall. He had to stay calm for his Dad's and for Sam's sakes.

Sam stared mournfully out the window, waiting for Dean and their father to return, pastor Jim was great company normally but the fragile boy needed his father and brother more.

'When they coming back pastor Jim?' Sam asked for the fourth time in as many minutes.

'Soon Sam why don't you try and get some sleep?' The preacher looked down at the child, the nasal cannula now inserted to help him breath; the doctors insisted it was because of the long time he was under anaesthetic and the need to resuscitate during surgery. Sam's lungs were weak and just needed a little extra help to control his breathing patterns.

'Can't sleep I keep seeing that lady.' Sam whispered turning his face away from Jim, 'she's still ...' a rough cough stopped him from finishing his sentence. Wearily Sam dropped his head back onto the pillows and let his eyes slide shut. Telling himself that it was to shut out the bright lights, that was all.

'Sam?' Jim asked gently brushing a stray hair from Sam's eyes, the child felt so hot and had a flushed look to his cheeks, worried the cleric bent down and listened to Sam's breathing, 'oh Sam it really is not fair.' He said as he pressed the call button frantically with his free hand.

'What is it?' The young nurse ran in with a harried look on her face, 'is there something wrong?'

'Sam's still having trouble breathing.' Jim said succinctly not even bothering to look up at the young woman. 'Where's his doctors?'

'I – I will go and page the doctor on duty.' She said as she took Sam's vitals her face paling with concern, 'I'll be right back.'

'What is it?'

'Ah are you a relative?'

'Yes, yes I'm Sam's uncle now what it is?'

'His temp is up.'

'I know that, I could feel it on him ... just how high is it?'

'105.2.' Was the only reply as the young woman disappeared out the door.

'Lord I know I shouldn't ask you why but this child has been through so much, I don't know just how much more he can take.' Jim sank into the chair and held his head in his hands he needed John here.

The door swung openly startling the pastor as he dialled John's cell number, 'Doctor?' he started but stopped when he saw the man blocking the doorway with his bulk, 'I'm sorry but you can't just barge in here.'

'Shut up and sit down old man.' The intruder snarled at Jim, 'me and the kid have to talk.'

'This is an intensive care room, he is an extremely sick little boy, and I must ask you to leave.'

'Sorry Preacher man can't do that.' The man said pulling a gun from his waistband.

'How did you get that in here?' Jim's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he took in the build and demeanour of the man. 'Sheriff Manson?'

'You do catch on quick don't ya Preacher.'

'Sam's doctor will be here any moment I suggest that you save yourself a lot of embarrassment and explaining by leaving now.'

'Aint goin' no where without the kid.'

'That kid ... Sam has a temperature of 105.2 he is not going anywhere.' Jim stood up and moved to stand between the sheriff and his young charge. 'Now I will say it once more please leave sheriff.'

Sheriff Manson cocked his gun and aimed it at Jim's chest, 'not going anywhere so I suggest that you sit down and shut up.'

'Daddy? Deanie?' Sam started moaning his thin body twitching as the fever and infections started to ravage his fragile system, 'no, no please don't hurt Deanie anymore ... please don't hurt him Rick.'

'What is he on about?' Manson nodded his head towards Sam, 'get him to shut up.'

'He has a fever, he's probably delirious.' Jim took a deep breath, turned his back on the gunman, and gave Sam all of his attention. 'Sh it's alright Sam just go back to sleep.' He spoke softly, running his hand through Sam's soft sweat-soaked hair, 'go back to sleep.'

'What is going on in here?' A brash young man with short hair and a bookish look to him demanded as he hurried into the room followed by Sam's nurse.

'Aint none of your concern Doctor.' Manson snarled turning to face the new arrivals, 'you nurse you get in here as well.'

'You are making a major mistake.' Jim said without turning around, 'go now before John finds out what you are doing.'

'Who John Winchester? I aint got nothing to worry bout there, he's already been taken care of.'

'Untie me now Dean.' John barked the order at his eldest son, 'do it Dean.'

'No Dad sorry I can't.' Dean stared miserably, 'how long you been in my Dad?'

'Since the sheriff held him up.'

'The cold I felt?'

'That was me, fun huh?'

'Gee you're a barrel of laughs lady.'

'Untie me Dean or I will kill you father.'

'Do you know how crazy that sounds coming from his mouth with his voice?'

'I can squeeze his heart until he dies, slowly and painfully.' The woman smiled using John's face, 'I can feel how strong it beats, mmm feels so good, then you will be responsible for you father's death Dean, how does that sound?'

'Get a life.'

'Oh then I can take Sammy away from you, after all you are underage and cannot become his legal guardian. No family, two boys alone in the world you are already mine.' She squeezed John's heart, filling it will ice.

'Dad.' Dean watched as his father fought to breath, a blue ring forming around his mouth. 'Leave him alone bitch.'

'Then untie him.'

Dean picked up the keys to the handcuffs and stared at his Dad waiting for a sign or anything to show that his Dad was waiting for the right time to save the day. 'Dad?'

'No, don't Dean.' John cried, as the tightness in his chest continued to attack his whole existence.

'Sorry Dad, I have to.' Dean tried to stop his hand form shaking as he put the small key in the lock and undid the silver bracelets, in a split second John pounced on Dean knocking the hapless youth unconscious in two smooth moves.

'Oh Dean so noble you are going to make a fine addition to my family.' She ran a finger down Dean's cheek she stared at him for a few more seconds before picking him up _'oh John you are so strong.'_ The mocking tone made the possessed man shake with an unyielding anger, _'careful now we don't want to drop him on his head do we?'_

'I will kill you.' John's own voice broke through as she forced him towards the car.

Placing Dean on the front passenger seat and strapping him in she got John to sit behind the wheel before he felt a chill and then nothing.

'Oh I haven't left you John, I am still here I am allowing you to drive this contraption again, do anything else than drive to the hospital and I will take Dean's innocence here and now and you will never see him again.'

'I understand.' John turned the car on and turned his head to glance down at Dean, who shivered violently and had an icy mask forming on his face. 'Hospital. it is.'

'D-Dad n-n-no s-s-she w-w-wants S-Sammy.'

'Shut up.' John's fist flew across the small area between them and connected with Dean's cheek crunching the fine bone. 'No!' John wrenched the wheel preferring to crash the car and stop them than killing both of his sons. Knowing that he was not driving fast enough to kill them, he drove the impala directly at a guardrail. Smoke billowed from the tyres as he fought to take control from her; an acrid stench of burnt rubber filled the cabin.

John could feel the cold hands twisting around his heart and the chill invading him as he righted the car and pulled back onto the road, the only damage a slight scratch on the rear panel.

_'Don't try that again John or you sons will be orphans.' _

_'Let me alone.'_ As he pulled into the carpark, John felt himself shivering with the intense cold imprisoning him in his own body. A sheen of ice blanketed his essence effectively silencing him. helpless to stop her he watched through his own eyes as she forced a groggy Dean from the car and literally dragged him into the building. The crystalline casket forming around him hardened with each step until all he could see and hear was what she allowed him to.

'I'm gonna kill you bitch.' Dean glared at his possessed father, 'slow and with lots of heat.'

'Oh please try Dean and see what happens to dear daddy, oh by the way, your dearest father is rather held up for now, he is how you could say on ice or in ice whatever. What it does mean for you Dean and for your brother do as I want and I will let him go free and unharmed, except for maybe a slight head cold. Try anything to alert anyone or to do anything to me and he dies and you and Sammy are turned over to child services until I can lay claim to you in other more imaginative ways.'

'Keep it up ice queen I'll find a way to stop you.' The lift door slid open and Dean shot passed his companion and sprinted to Sam's room, not taking notice of anyone or anything. He needed to see his brother, and then they had to find a way to free their Dad.

'Sammy ... Pastor Jim ... we have to...' Dean skidded to a stop just before he crashed into the other occupant of the room.

'Well, well just the other brat I wanted to see.' Manson curled his upper lip in a savage sneer at Dean, 'get over there with the preacher and shut up.'

'What the ... look we don't have time for this.' Dean snapped, tired and hurting he didn't take any notice of the gun aimed at him when he let his natural hunter instincts kick in. Feinting to his left Dean came up dodging the extended arm and snaked his leg out swiping the sheriff's knees in the one smooth movement.

The man crashed heavily, letting go of his gun in shock the weapon skittered across the highly polished floor, before he could react Dean snagged the handcuffs and delivered a crushing blow to the man's jaw. 'Just like your kid.' Breathing heavily he handcuffed the man to the bed frame and fell backwards gulping for breath, 'damn it.' He stared down at the blossom of blood spreading across his shirt, his stitches open again.

'Dean son are you alright?' Jim helped the elder Winchester child up and into a chair before turning a baleful glare at John who stood in the doorway watching with detached interest. 'Are you going to stand there or are you going to look after your sons?'

'No, no Pastor Jim.' Dean reached out to grip the man's arm, 'not Dad.' He finished in a hoarse whisper.

'That is going to cost you brat.' John snarled striding towards Sam's bed 'seems like I have an innocent to collect already.'

'Leave him alone bitch you can't have him.' Dean launched himself at his father, his need to protect Sam overruling everything else.

Pale faced Sam stared up at his father's face, in his fevered haze he tried to focus on his father's eyes but they swam disembodied in front of him. 'You're not Dad.'

A crystal shaped tear fell from John's eye and hit Sam's hand making the boy cry out in pain and fright, 'so cold, no daddy no!'

'Leave him alone.' Dean cried out pushing the bigger man away from Sam's bed, ignoring his own pain.

'Get out of my way brat.' John backhanded the weakening teen sending him sprawling across the room.

'John what is going on?' Jim hurried to Dean's side carefully checking the boy's breathing, 'what is going on?'

'These brats are to learn respect.' John looked back down at Sam's trembling form a feral almost predatory look shining in the cold black eyes.

'You are not John.' Jim pushed himself between the bigger man and the bed, 'Christo!'

'Nice try little man but strictly speaking I am not a spirit or a demon.' She laughed a cold tinkling laugh chilling Jim through to the bone. 'Now get out of my way.'

'It is you!' Jim pushed as hard as he could against John's chest managing to get him off balance the two hunters crashed to the floor. John's head connected with the corner of the metal beside cabinet knocking him out, Jim landed on top of him winded but still conscious.

'Jim?' Dean shook his head and slowly crawled over to the end of the bed, 'you okay?'

'Check Sammy.' Jim's voice came from the other side, 'get that nurse doing something instead of sniffling.'

'Hey you okay?' Dean looked over at the terrified young woman and unconscious doctor lying next to her. 'What about him?'

'He's alive but he hasn't regained consciousness yet.' The nurse glanced down at the young medic, 'your brother has a high fever.'

'Help him please.' Dean's voice cracked with the adrenaline drain. 'Don't worry bout the sheriff he's not goin' anywhere.' Dean added a kick to the man's side as he spoke, 'that's for terrorising my brother and his nurse.'

'I'm gonna kill you kid.' Sheriff Manson spat out the words, 'then I'm gonna make sure your gimp of a brother never walks again.'

'Go ahead and try man.' Dean swayed and felt a warm dampness against his skin, 'damn it.'

'Time to cut the cussing boy.' Jim chided him gently as he used a bandage to tie John's hands behind his back before he came too. 'How's Sammy doing?'

'I'm not sure his temperature is still too high but ...' the nurse looked up at Dean and then over to Jim, 'he's hand it is like ice and so stiff if I didn't know better ...'

'Hey it's alright.' Dean said swaying drunkenly, 'he'll be okay won't he?'

'Only if his temperature comes down before he starts to go into seizures.' The nurse said as she looked at Dean closely helping him sit down, 'but first I am going to patch you up.'

'No, no Sammy needs help.'

'Sam's not going anywhere.' She smiled sweetly and coaxed his shirt off his shoulders, 'anyway I think I owe you for saving my life.'

'Well if you put it that way.' Dean gave her his most charming grin before grimacing, 'think I'm gonna puke.'

'Deanie?' Sam's thin voice carried over to his retching brother, 'it's okay Deanie.'

'Sam it's good to see you awake again.' Jim moved to stand next to the bed and effectively block Sam's view of his father's body.

'Feel strange Pastor Jim.'

'You have a high fever Sam, but as soon as the nurse over there finishes patching up Dean she'll get you some medicine to make you feel better.'

'Pastor Jim?'

'Yes Sam?'

'My head feels funny, kinda tingling.' Sam frowned and looked up at the cleric with glassy painfilled eyes, 'she wants me to go to her.'

'Sam?'

'My hand ... I ah hurts Pastor Jim where's my Dad?'

'He's kind of out of it at the moment Sam.'

'She's in him.' Sam said yawning and blinking furiously, 'she wants me to go to her; I don't wanna go Pastor Jim.'

'She's not taking you anywhere.'

'She wants Dean to go with her too, but I want him to stay with daddy they'll need each other.'

'Sam listen to me, she is not what she says she is. She's evil, she's not an angel or a reaper to guide you across, she is pure evil who feeds off the innocence of children.' Jim said cupping Sam's face in his hands and made the boy look up at him, 'she wants you because you and Dean are the sons of a hunter and are strong in body, mind and spirit. She wants to kill your father and then take you and Dean and feed off you, I'm not going to let that happen.' Jim slipped a chain around Sam's head and settled it on his chest with a silver cross glittering in the artificial light, 'I want you to keep this on.'

'Yes Sir.' Sam's eyes slid shut as he lost the fight to stay conscious, his fever spreading through his thin frame.

A soft groaning from the other side of the room caught everyone by surprise and they all turned to stare at the young medical registrar as he shook his head and blinked owlishly at them. 'What happened?'

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Cave In.**

**Disclaimer:** I am still bereft of anything Supernatural or of the Winchester persuasion, well all except for the ghost that shares my place with me, and my friendly vamps and umm oh yeah then there's the sexy werewolf guys ... anyway sorry to say I still don't own the show or the characters from Supernatural ... SIGH

**Author's note:** My first Weechester story, so we'll see how it goes. Sam is 12 and Dean is 16.

**Author's note 2:** Sorry it has taken so long to update but the usual suspects have reared their ugly heads and stole my time!!! Sigh plus a sick computer, which is all better now so I can access my files again and get back into writing! YAY

Author's note 3: I know it is shorter than normal but I have a major reason for that and you will find out in the next chapter hehehe mean aint I! LOL

**CHAPTER 8**

Sam watched his brother pace the small hospital room, the doctor and nurse left with other police officers who arrested the sheriff so at least they are safe from him. His Dad sat slumped in a chair far away from the bed his hands tied tightly and hidden under a blanket, he looked like he was sleeping. Pastor Jim accompanied the police downstairs to finish telling them what happened.

Sam tried to sleep but he couldn't. He could feel the tenseness radiating from Dean as he paced, chewing his thumbnail down to the quick. He wanted to comfort his older brother but his throat froze choking off what he had to say, and now, now, all he could do was lie there and watch his brother pace incessantly.

A groan from the where their father sat made both boys turn and stare, their eyes wide with fear, 'Dad?' Dean whispered he risked a glance to the bed to see Sam's fear ridden expression, 'Dad is it you?'

'Dean son?' John lifted his head and stared at his eldest, his eyes darkening as he focused on the too-pale face. 'Dean let me loose please.'

'Can't do that Dad.'

'Dean I am giving you a direct order I want you to let me loose now.'

'Sorry Dad I really wish I could but I can't you ordered me not to and I am doing just what you said.'

'You think that you are so smart don't you Dean.' John openly taunted the teenager until he turned his attention to the young boy lying on the hospital bed, his cheeks flushed with fever and his eyes glassy and slightly unfocused. His breathing laboured but not as bad as it was earlier. 'I see that my innocent is nearly ready for me.'

'You aint taking Sammy anywhere.' Dean moved so that he stood between John and the bed effectively hiding Sam behind him.

'Ah but he's already ... no why is he so hot?' the female voice shrieked from John's open mouth. His face contorted in pain as the fight for control became visible on his features.

'Dad?' Dean stared down at his father unsure of what to do, 'what is going on?'

'Dean listen to me, heat ... heat is gonna be what ... argh ... heat Dean she can't be near ... heat.'

'Dad?' Dean watched as his father's body jerked as convulsions rocked him, the word heat running through his mind. 'Hang in there Dad.' Dean turned to look down at his brother, he saw the look of unadulterated trust in his eyes, 'we're gonna get him back Sammy.'

'De.' The whisper came from frozen lips, 'my heat.'

'Sammy?' Dean's eyes widened as the realisation of what Sam meant hit him. 'No Sammy it's too dangerous.'

'No ... only ... way.' Sam insisted his voice no louder than a push of air from his throat. 'help.'

'Sammy ... I ah okay.' Dean couldn't stand the puppy look any longer and caved, 'but how we gonna do this?'

'Dean let me go now.' John's growl behind him made Dean spin around and stride over to stand in front of his father, 'that's it boy let me go now.'

'Shut up Dad.' Dean said and without thinking about it, he smashed his fist into his father's jaw stunning him. 'sorry Dad, okay Sammy we don't have much time.' Dean rushed back to the bed and carefully turned off the monitors and removed the patches and clips from Sam and then he looked at the traction belt. 'Ah geeze Sammy there has to be ...'

'Now ... Dean ... please.' Sam implored his brother as he fumbled with the belt himself. Sighing deeply Dean swiped Sam's fingers away and finished undoing each strap and buckle effectively freeing his brother from the contraption. Keeping Sam's IV connected Dean scooped his brother into his arms and guided the metal pole across the small spans of room he pulled the blanket from John's legs and then gently settled Sam onto his father's lap. A ghost of a smile spread across Sam's face as he snuggled against his father's chest, it has been so long since he was able to snuggle against the man. Weakly he wrapped his arms around John's neck and pressed his burning face against the cold skin.

Dean stood back and watched helplessly as the colour drained from Sam's face and a slight sizzling sound came from between the father and son. 'Sammy?' Dean went to retrieve the boy when he stopped and watched as his father's face turned ruby red, the heat from Sam's fever leeched into John, the air around them becoming steamy and heavy to breath.

'Love you daddy.' Sam whispered against his father's chest as his head lolled backwards and the coolness of the void entrapped him.

John threw his head back an unholy roar filled the silence as a pure white cloud of smoke erupted from his mouth coalescing into the shape of a woman, 'no heat!' She screamed angrily pushing herself towards Dean, 'need innocent, need innocent.' She kept repeating as her hands swept over the teen's face. His mouth opened to cry out but nothing came, he felt so cold as he dropped to his knees his skin becoming devoid of all colour as his life force drained from him.

'Get off him creature of evil.' Pastor Jim appeared behind them throwing a jug of boiling water over the cloud engulfing Dean. 'Be gone back to the realm where you belong and leave these children be.'

'No!' She screamed and turned her fury towards Jim as he doused her with the boiling water, the face contorted and started to melt, downwards, like an icicle dripping under a burning sun, she literally became a pool of water on the floor next to Dean's lifeless body. Without hesitation Jim moved to stand over the water and blessed it, lying a cross in the middle of the puddle. Satisfied that he had her held in the murky fluid Jim turned his attention to Dean.

'Come on Dean time to come back to us.' He said as he felt for a pulse, releasing his breath when he felt one, 'good lad.' Satisfied that he was in no danger, Jim left Dean's side for a moment to check on John and Sam.

The man sat stony still on the chair with his youngest son draped over his knees with his head resting on his father's muscular chest. 'What have I done?' John looked up at Jim with tears shining in his eyes. 'What have I done Jim?'

'Nothing you cannot fix John.' The cleric counselled his friend before he went back to help Dean sit up. Dazed the teen stared at Jim for fleeting second before turning a hopeful gaze to his father and brother.

'Dad?' Dean cleared his throat and shook his head slightly wincing as the pain ricocheted around in his head. 'Dad?'

'It's over son.' John said but his voice held no inflection of emotion, nothing. 'Jim can you get Sam and put in him bed before ...'

'Before what?' Doctor Greystone's voice cut through the air like a knife through butter, 'what is my patient doing out of bed and out of traction?'

'No!' Sam pulled himself up in Jim's arms, 'no more traction.'

'Sam stop and listen to the doctor.' John reprimanded his son gruffly.

'No, no more traction, I can move my foot.' Sam glared at the doctor challenging him to argue the point.

'You can move?' The man blinked and then motioned for Jim to place Sam on the bed, 'let's see what's going on shall we?'

Ten minutes later Doctor Greystone finished writing notes on his clipboard, scrubbed his hands over his face and then focused on the three faces on the other side of the bed before he looked down at the smaller one on the bed. 'Okay Sam no more traction for you.'

'What? Are you sure Doctor?' John moved his glare from Wallace to Sam lying still on the bed.

'Yes, yes Sam has feeling and movement in his right leg and feeling in his left, with therapy and medication he will be on the road back.'

'The swelling?'

'I want Sam to have another scan just to see what is happening there, but I would like to think that the surgery and traction have done the trick, and mysteriously Sam's fever has lifted, his temperature is normal again. You have one very special little boy here Mister Winchester.'

'Thanks Doc.' Sam's voice filled the awkward silence as he tugged on the white coat, 'do I have to wear?'

'I am afraid so Sam but not for long, only until you can build your muscle mass back up, and you are out of your wheelchair permanently.'

'Doh.' Sam spat it out and scowled he was hoping for no more brace and chair.

'So would you prefer I put you back in traction until you get stronger?'

'Huh? No, no doc thanks the brace and chair are good.' Sam's scowl turned into a bright smile that did not quite reach his eyes though.

'That's what I thought.'

'So when can he go home Doc?' John asked clearing his throat as he spoke, not noticing Sam's fallen look when he didn't even acknowledge him; nothing had changed.

'If he keeps improving I think we can send Sam home in a couple of days.' Greystone said but then he glanced down and looked at the puddle of water with a cross in the middle of it. 'What happened here?'

'Ah it's alright Doctor just got a bit of a surprise when I saw Sam out of bed and dropped the lot.' Jim said finishing it off with a blush.

'I'll ah get a cleaner to come and fix it up then.'

'No, no it's fine I can clean it myself Doctor thank you, but it was my fault and my mess.'

'Fine then Pastor, okay then Sam I will see you in the morning, Dean, Mister Winchester.'

'Thanks Doctor Greystone.' Dean and John said simultaneously.

-------------------

Sam sat in the brand new wheelchair with a sour expression on his face, his fists clenched and unclenched on his knees the only sign of his silent rage. The brace itched and all he wanted to do was scratch under it, maybe even toss it away when no one was looking.

'Hey Dude why so glum?' Dean crouched down in front of the chair, 'you're getting sprung today.'

'Where's Dad?' Sam asked staring directly into Dean's eyes, daring him to lie.

'He's ah busy Sam so Pastor Jim and I are driving you back to Blue Earth.' Dean announced, 'you can stretch out in the back seat and Jim and I will share the driving.'

'Where's Dad?' Sam kept his gaze and voice steady but refused to back down.

'Geeze Sammy you a dog with a bone or what.' Dean shook his head and then he smiled at Sam, 'Pastor Jim's got a new dog Sammy, he's waiting at the rectory for us, and Jim said that you can name him.'

'Where's Dad?'

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Cave In.**

Disclaimer: I am still bereft of anything Supernatural or of the Winchester persuasion, well all except for the ghost that shares my place with me, and my friendly vamps and umm oh yeah then there's the sexy werewolf guys ... anyway sorry to say I still don't own the show or the characters from Supernatural ... SIGH

Author's note: My first Weechester story, so we'll see how it goes. Sam is 12 and Dean is 16.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

John dropped his duffle bag and stared around the small cave, his chest ached and he knew it was nothing to do with the exertion to reach the cave going the longest and hardest route he could find. He knew it was of his own making.

Dejectedly he sat down on one of the larger rocks and tried to imagine what it was like for Dean and Sam trapped in here. The rocks trapping Sam and hurting his back, Dean hurt but still looking out for his brother, all because John thought that he was God and knew everything.

'Should have done my homework more.' His deep grumbling voice echoed through the cavern, making him feel worse. His voice, his own voice and thoughts cut through Sam like knife, deluding himself that he was toughening his sensitive son up. That he had to turn him into a soldier just like his brother Dean. Now his baby boy is facing more pain and a long, difficult recovery.

Twice now his injured son has saved his life, without question or fight and he couldn't thank him, he was so ashamed he couldn't even look at his boy lying in the hospital bed after saving him again. 'Damn it Winchester what kind of father are you?' John felt the tears pushing their way out and he let them fall, scalding droplets reminding him of each caustic word he uttered to his son over the short span of Sam's life. Each mistake, each failure and each time he ripped his son's dreams and hopes apart.

'Mary what have I done?' He wept and smashed his fist into the cave wall relishing the sharp pain flaring along his arm. 'What did I do to our baby? Your baby?'

John's knees buckled and he dropped to the ground from the rock, the impact sending electrical shots up his back, no amount of pain can make up for what he did.

'What did I do? I tried to make him stronger, he's so weak and sensitive ... if he's going to survive he has to get stronger ... damn it what am I saying? This is what got me into trouble in the first place.'

Letting his tears fall freely John crumpled into a heap on the ground, ignoring the sounds of wildlife and the mountains. The cascading rain falling in sheets of sharp needles, the wind howling through the treetops as the storm matched his grief and self-recriminations. Exhausted physically and emotionally spent he let the darkness match the darkness in his heart and fell asleep.

'Oh John.' The words whispered around the cave, cascaded over his skin and somehow found their way into his thoughts and dreams. 'It's not too late.'

Morning sun lit the dim cavern trickling through the rocks and treetops to warm the air and illuminate the area. Slowly he lifted his head and shook the fogginess away; he felt as though he was on the other end of a drinking binge without touching a drop.

Pushing himself up to his knees, he staggered to the cave entrance and wiped his hands over his face, wiping away the invisible cobwebs. 'Sammy.' He mumbled his son's name as he started his trek back to the truck. Eyes puffy and red rimmed, skin pale and slightly clammy, he shivered and sweated alternately and he knew that he had a fever but it was nothing that his son went through, both of his sons, he had a lot of making up to do with them and he hardly knew where to start.

Stumbling with his bad ankle John missed his step in the rain damp brush and started to freefall down the mountainside, desperately he tried to grab hold of the trees and plants flashing past him as his descent quickened, the slope giving nothing away.

Crashing at the bottom he laid there, breathless and hurting, his head thrummed and the fever made his thoughts jumbled. Slowly he pulled himself up and inspected the small cuts and growing bruises with his brush with the local flora. Shivering uncontrollably, he attempted to stand twice but his ankle gave way and he crushed back down onto his butt. He rested for a few heartbeats and tried to stand again, this time his surroundings started spinning around him dizzily, he put out a steadying hand but when the dizziness stopped, he couldn't focus on anything. Lurching forward he took a few halting steps forcing himself to put one foot in front of the other, 'Sam and Dean' became his mantra as he pushed his battered body and battered soul towards the carpark.

An hour later he finally staggered towards the truck, his body ached interminably but he kept moving determined to set things right again. With his vision blurred and seeing double John had trouble getting his key into the lock finally he fell into the front seat and lost consciousness slumped at the wheel.

'Get up John your boys need you.' The same whispered voice caressed his senses as he slowly came too. Hours after leaving the cave, hurting and beyond exhausted he slowly pulled out of the carpark and headed towards Blue Earth, and his two sons.

-------------------

Sam sat quietly in the backseat as they drove back to Blue Earth, every few minutes Dean snuck a look at him in the rear vision mirror but Sam barely registered his brother's presence. Sighing heavily Dean exchanged looks with Pastor Jim and turned his attention back to the road ahead.

'Want me to take over son?' The pastor said glancing over his shoulder he looked at the young boy sulking in the backseat. 'How about we stop for some dinner soon Sam what do you fancy?'

'Doesn't matter.' Sam sighed and squirmed irritably, 'whatever.'

'Sam feel like pizza or burgers?' Dean added his voice but the look on his brother's face made him pull the car over onto the side of the road and turn around to face Sam. 'What is it little dude?'

'Nothin'

'Hey Sammy I know that look what is it?'

'I'm itching, an' and hot ... an' tired ... an', an' uncomfortable and I want Dad.' Sam's words fell over each other as he let loose verbally, tired of sucking everything up. 'My back hurts Deanie; I'm tired of it hurting.'

'Ah dude why didn't you tell me?' Dean reached into Sam's backpack and pulled out a small bottle of tablets, 'damn it we forgot your pain meds earlier, how bad it is?'

'It's okay Deanie.' Sam sighed heavily and turned to stare out the window when Dean shoved a bottle of water and two white tablets at him.

'Take em now Sammy.' Dean ordered refusing to drop his stare until Sam reluctantly took the tablets and drank nearly the full bottle of water. 'There ya go.'

'Thanks Dean, I was thirsty.'

'No probs but next time little dude let me know how bad you're hurting.'

'Okkies Dean.' Sam dropped his gaze and felt a flush of embarrassment stain his cheeks.

'So whatcha feel like to eat?' Dean grinned and swiped his kid brother's hair, 'burger? Pizza? Big plate special from a Greasy-Joes or what about a kiddie's meal at the pancake place?'

'Not a little kid Dean.'

'So whatcha want then? A big juicy blood red steak?'

'Eww Dean! burger and fries will be fine.'

'I don't believe it ... you actually decided on something?'

'Just drive Dean.' Sam shook his head and poked his tongue out at Dean.

'Real mature there Sammy.' Dean smirked and turned back around to restart the car, he chanced a glance over at the cleric and was rewarded with a knowing smile.

Half an hour later, they pulled into a diner sitting on the side of the highway, no signs of a town anywhere around it. 'You sure bout this Pastor Jim?'

'Yes, yes we'll be fine,' Jim smiled as he glanced at the motorbikes lined along the front of the shop, and the assorted trucks and semi-trailers, 'we'll order, eat and go again.'

'Sammy you okay squirt?'

'Don't wanna use my chair in there Dean.' Sam turned his bright green eyes to his brother, turning on his most pathetic look.

'Dang it Sammy I hate it when you do that!'

'What?' Sam asked as innocently as he could make the one word sound. Smothering a giggle, he waited for Dean to come around to his side and help him out.

'You better behave yourself.' Dean grumbled helping his brother out of the car and then gave him his crutches. 'You okay Sammy? You sure you don't want to use the chair?'

'Dean.' Sam shook his head and started his slow and laborious trek towards the front door of the diner not bothering to wait for Dean or Pastor Jim. Dean watched Sam move away a strange kind of pride swelled in his chest, that kid had been through so much and yet here he is doing his damnedest to get back to normal. Stubborn through and through.

The three weary travellers sat in the back booth, with Dean and Sam facing Pastor Jim, 'so boys what do you feel like?'

'Hmm double bacon and cheese burger and fries to start with.' Dean grinned as he watched the waitress saunter towards them. 'Oh and a double chocolate milkshake.'

'Okay Sam what about you?'

'Umm just a cheeseburger and fries thanks Pastor Jim.' Sam said his gaze fixed on the table, 'and umm a glass of juice?'

'Sounds good to me.' Jim replied looking up at the woman who seemingly appeared at their table. She smiled widely at Jim, showing a gold tooth in the front, with dark blue hair tucked into a bun and soft rounds of flesh hanging from her limbs. Jim shuddered inwardly and smiled politely trying to ignore the sniggering coming from the other side of the table.

'What can I get you boys?' She leaned slightly closer to Jim, 'my name's Shirley by the way.'

'Ah evening Shirley, I'll have the open steak sandwich, medium rare with a side salad and fries, a double bacon and cheese burger with fries and just a cheeseburger with fries, a black coffee, double chocolate milkshake and an orange juice ... that it boys?'

'Yes sir.' Dean and Sam replied in unison, 'thanks Grandpa.' Dean added slyly.

'Thanks that's it Shirley.' Jim kept his smile until the woman walked away and then he turned it into a scowl at the two giggling boys. 'Dean ... Sam?'

'Sorry Grandpa but we have to make it look good.'

'Yeah what Dean said.' Sam laughed his eyes bright with happiness.

'Sammy?' Dean turned and gave his brother an even bigger smile, 'you're laughing?'

'Yeah it was funny ... what? Why?'

'Nothing, just good to hear again Sammy, is all.'

'Yes it is Sam very good to hear again.'

'Oh okay, so Pastor ...er I mean Grandpa what kind of puppy did you get?'

'One of the parishioners dropped it by the rectory; I believe from my housekeeper's description a little ball of black fluff with beady eyes.'

'So you gonna keep him?'

'Uhhuh if there's no one else to take him, it'll be nice to have another dog since Max died.'

'I liked Max.' Sam nodded his head solemnly, 'he was a good dog.'

'He sure was Sam so what would you like to call him?' Jim looked down at the boy's expressive face and waited patiently for an answer, just then Shirley came back with their meals dumping them in front of the boys and sliding Jim's in front of him.

'I'll be back in a minute with the drinks sugah.'

'Thanks Shirley.' Jim nodded as he turned his attention back to the boys, 'so Sam have you thought of a name yet?'

'Hmm could call him Frodo.' Sam said slowly, 'or Aragorn.'

'Geeze Sammy Lord of the Rings?'

'Yeah why Dean? I just finished reading it again.'

'Well ... it ... it ... oh just coz.'

'How about Ranger then?' Sam smiled softly knowing that Dean wouldn't put the connection together with Lord of the Rings.

'Sounds good to me Sam what about you Dean?'

'Yeah Ranger's not too bad.' Dean conceded still not sure if Sam had pulled a fast one or not.

'Dean I gotta go.' Sam whispered hurriedly pulling at his brother's sleeve.

'Ah Sammy ... okay want me to come with?'

'No, think I should be okay.'

'Alright but if you're not right back ...'

'I know, I know.' Sam sighed giving Pastor Jim a grateful smile as the man helped him up and steadied the crutches. Along with Dean he watched Sam's steady progress towards the bathrooms at the rear of the diner. Neither of them noticing the man that went in just before Sam.

'Here's your drinks boys.' Shirley announced dumping the tray onto the table, 'one coffee, one double chocolate milkshake and one juice ... so where's the little fella?'

'He'll be right back.' Jim said keeping his gaze fixed on the bathroom door.

'Poor baby I saw his crutches and the way he moves when he came in, is he alright?'

'He got hurt in an accident but he's getting better, a very strong little boy.'

'You must be quite proud of your grandsons.'

'Yes, yes I am.'

'Ah Grandpa I'm gonna go check on Sammy, see if he needs any help.'

'Good idea Dean.' Jim tried not to let his worry show but Sam was taking too long now.

'Yes Sir.' Dean glanced at the waitress still hovering near the preacher, 'it was a really nice meal ma'am thanks ... bet that my Grandma will be happy to know that we got such a good feed on the way home.' Winking to Jim Dean hurried towards the rest rooms. 'Yo Sammy you alright in there?' he yelled as he pushed the door open.

'What the?' Dean yelled as he rushed into the room.

---------------------

Yawning John decided to pull off and get some coffee and maybe a motel room for the night, the small town boasted a small grocery store, a pharmacy, a church, a bar and one motel in the main street. Yawning again John pulled into the motel and dragged himself into the office. The single room, was cold, uninviting making John feel even more depressed but his weariness overpowered him, and he fell face-first onto the bed, forgetting to lay the salt lines and place the wards and sigils.

Fast sinking into oblivion he never heard the door open, or the footsteps rushing towards him.

---------------

'Get your filthy hands off my brother.' Dean yelled as he launched his attack on the big bald man terrorising Sam. With a powerful leg sweep Dean took the man's legs out from under him then he straddled the barrel shaped chest and threw two meaty punches splitting the man's lip.

'You little shit.' The man snarled spitting out blood as he caught Dean's fist and squeezed it tightly easily overpowering the teenager. Tossing him against the wall he laughed and went back to Sam, 'now where were we?'

'Take one more step and I will shoot you.' Jim's voice sounded making the bully spin around facing down the barrel of Jim's gun.

'Whatcha gonna do about it Preacher man? Turn and walk away this aint got nothing to do with you.'

'They are my grandsons, it has everything to do with me.' Jim said as he cocked the gun and pulled the trigger, hitting the man high in the thigh. 'Dean you alright son?'

'Yes sir.' Dean's voice sounded pained but strong, 'Sammy?' He scrambled to his feet and hurried to his silent brother huddled against the wall sobbing softly. 'Sammy?'

'D-D-Deanie?' Sammy blinked and reached out to grip Dean's arms, 'he-he-he tried t-t-t-to ...'

'Sh Sammy you're safe now, can you get up?'

'You-you're bleeding Deanie.'

'Aint nuthin', just a scratch.'

'What is going on here?' Shirley demanded pushing up against Jim, 'oh my did you just?'

'Shirley can you call the police please? This ... this person tried to assault my young grandson, taking advantage of his unfortunate situation.'

'Oh my yes, yes you poor boys.' Shirley clucked as she hurried out to find the phone, her flushed face and bright eyes catching the attention of the other customers in the diner. 'Pervert tried to get the little crippled boy.' She announced as she picked up the phone and rang the police.

Shaking uncontrollably Sam clutched his brother tightly, trying to bury his face against him, 'hey Sammy it's alright we're getting outta here.'

'Wanna go home Deanie, I want Dad.'

Jim ran his hand through his hair and then shepherded the boys out into the dining room ignoring the stares and whispers he took them out to the car and then went back in to pay for their meals.

'Police is on the way Preacher.' Shirley said her earlier flirting gone, now she was pale and shaken up. 'Don't worry bout payin' either, not after that.'

'Shirley it wasn't your fault.'

'Yeah, yeah it is I know him ... he's my boyfriend well on and off anyways.'

'Oh dear, Shirley I think it is time that you find yourself a new life.' Jim said gently patting the woman's arm, 'I will wait with the boys for the police and then we must keep going.'

'Yes, yes I ... I am just so sorry that this had to happen, he seems like such a sweet kid.'

'He is, they both are.'

'They're lucky to have such a loving grandpa.'

'Thank you now Shirley please let me pay for our meals.'

'No thanks Preacher just take care of those two.' Shirley shook her head and went back to the bathroom where the injured man lay, tied to the basin pipes, a crude bandage tied around his leg.

An hour later the police finished with Sam's statement and took contact details then they let them finally get on their way. Sam refused to sit alone in the backseat and instead curled up next to Dean in the front, his hated brace and crutches abandoned in the back.

'Why Sammy Pastor Jim?' Dean asked looking over Sam's sleeping head to the man, 'why does all this have to happen to him?'

'I honestly can't tell you Dean but he is vulnerable and that makes him easy prey.' Jim tried to find sense in the nightmare they were leaving behind.

'He was laughing and sounding just like the old Sammy ... and now...'

'Now he will get through this, all of us will and he will be the old Sammy again.'

Sam whimpered and pressed closer to Dean, his fingers twisting tightly in his brother's shirt, 'make it stop.' He kept whispering as the night terrors struck again.

'Sh Sammy, it's alright, we're safe, you're safe now.' Dean spoke in a low voice tenderly stroking Sam's back.

Sam sat up and stared around trying to workout where he was, blinking furiously he managed to focus on Dean's face, 'something's wrong with daddy.' He gasped out before slumping unconscious against Dean's chest.

'Sammy?' Dean cried out just as Jim pulled into the churchyard and came to a stop outside the rectory.

'Dean?'

'Sammy? There's something wrong Pastor Jim.' Dean cried too upset to worry about keeping his own masks up.

'Bring him inside.' Jim hurried out of the car and unlocked the front door putting the lights on while Dean easily carried Sam inside, laying him gently on the sofa.

'Sammy?' He whispered.

Jim went to find blankets when his cell phone rang, his face paling as he listened, swaying unsteadily he sat down on the bottom step and dropped his face in his hands, how can he tell the boys this?

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Cave In.**

**Disclaimer:** I am still bereft of anything Supernatural or of the Winchester persuasion, well all except for the ghost that shares my place with me, and my friendly vamps and umm oh yeah then there's the sexy werewolf guys ... anyway sorry to say I still don't own the show or the characters from Supernatural ... SIGH

**Author's note**: My first Weechester story, so we'll see how it goes. Sam is 12 and Dean is 16.

**Author's note 2**: This is it for now, and yes there will be a sequel I promise not to leave you hanging... and you are gonna have to read the chapter to find out what I meant by that! Mmmwhahahaha

**CHAPTER 10**

Sam sat quietly on the front veranda watching with detached interest as the new puppy did his damnedest to amuse his new playmate. Sighing heavily Sam pulled himself up and limped back up the steps and inside Ranger racing to beat the boy into the house. 'Hey Pastor Jim.' Sam smiled softly and carefully lowered himself into the armchair, 'where's Dean?'

'He went into town for a few things for me.' Jim replied without looking at his young charge.

'He's gone to find out more about Dad's disappearance isn't he.' Sam said with a directness that belies his youth.

'Sam believe me Dean went to do a few jobs for me, the two of you are eating me out of house and home.'

'Yeah okay.' Sam sighed again and picked up his book, 'might read for a while, I'm kinda tired.'

'Sam?'

'Yes Sir?' Sam blinked as he looked up at the kindly cleric, 'is there something wrong?'

'Sam you know that your Dad was on his way back here don't you?'

'Yeah, I know when Bobby took Dean to the motel ... he told me that it was not far from here.'

'And?'

'And that he had written about getting us back in his journal.' Sam admitted tonelessly.

'Then what is it?'

'Whatcha mean Pastor?'

'I know you are worried about your Dad but is there something else?'

'Nope, guess not.' Sam said so quietly that Jim had to lean closer to hear him, 'just my birthday on Saturday.'

'Oh Sammy.' Jim wanted to weep for the child, he had been through so much recently and now he faced his birthday knowing that someone took his daddy and no one knows why or by whom.

'It's okay Pastor Jim I'll be thirteen, a big kid guess I gotta suck it up and be grown up bout it.'

'No Sam that's not it at all.' Jim said realising now why Dean was so insistent in going to town on his own this morning. 'Dean, Ranger and me will make sure that you have a great thirteenth birthday and when your Dad comes back we'll have another celebration.'

'Doesn't matter Pastor.' Sam got up with his book, he gave the cleric a small smile and limped out the back with Ranger in tow, heading towards the sanctuary of the church.

'Yes it does Sam, yes it does.' Jim muttered picking up his phone he rang Bobby, needing to find out what is going on with the search for John Winchester.

'Hello Bobby?'

_'Hey Preacher man how's it goin' with those two tearaways?'_

'Fine, they are hanging in there.'

_'What's up Preacher?'_

'Any news on finding John?'

_'Ah yeah there is but it's not good news Jim.'_

Jim sighed audibly and sat down rubbing at his throbbing forehead, 'what is it Bobby?'

_'Definitely supernatural, sulphur traces led us to a warehouse about an hour out of Blue Earth. We missed them by hours.'_

'What do you think they are?'

_'High level demons, they are shifting him around regularly something is hinkey Preacher I can tell ya that.'_

'What aren't you telling me Bobby?'

_'I have a feeling that one of the demons is the one that John has been searching for and if it aint then it is one of the lackeys.'_

'Oh dear ... Bobby where are you going from here?'

_'I'm staying put for the next two days while I wait for Joshua and Caleb then we're picking up the trail again, someone pretty important is pulling the strings here Preacher I'm not sure what kind of condition we're gonna find him in._'

'I was hoping for better news.'

_'What is it Preacher? The boys? Sam?'_

'It's Sam's birthday on Saturday and he's taking his Dad's disappearance pretty badly.'

_'Ah shit Preacher I forgot the date.' _

'Don't be hard on yourself Bobby I think we all did, well except for Dean he left to go into town this morning and I have a feeling that he is planning something.'

_'Dang it all Preacher can Sammy take a break?'_

'He is healing that is one good thing Bobby, he doesn't wear his brace anymore and he ditched the chair the day after we arrived. He's walking not perfectly but getting better all the time.'

_'Good to hear, well you can guarantee that me, Josh and Caleb will be there for his birthday and hopefully we'll have his father too.'_

'Please God that will happen, ah Dean's back I had better go keep in touch Bobby.'

_'You too Preacher.'_

Jim hung up just as Dean burst in through the front door, his eyes roaming over the hallway and living room, 'where's Sammy Pastor Jim?'

'He's in the church with Ranger.' Jim smiled at the teenager, 'and please Dean call me Jim.'

'Or Grandpa?' Dean grinned and produced the package he had hidden in his jacket pocket, 'I got this for his birthday do you think he'll like it?'

Jim opened the box to find a silver hunting knife with a carved wooden hilt, Sam's initials and birth date carved into the polished wood. 'Dean it's beautiful.'

'I was thirteen when I got my first ... I figured Sammy deserves his.'

'Yes he does.' Jim smiled at the boy, 'it is a fine knife Dean.'

'Oh and I got him the next Lord of the Rings book, dunno much about it but he wants it.'

'You are a good brother Dean don't anyone ever let you think otherwise.'

'Thanks Past ... thanks Jim.' Dean blushed and ducked his head, 'I had better hide these before Sammy gets wind of them, he's like a dog searching for a bone otherwise.'

'Bobby, Caleb and Joshua are coming in on Saturday, they're hoping to well they are hoping.'

'Any news at all Jim?'

'They know it's demons and they are close behind them.'

'Dad?' Sam's voice came from behind them, turning around Jim saw the boy standing in the kitchen doorway, 'you're talking about Dad?'

'They're getting closer Sammy, Bobby and the guys.' Dean said forcing himself to sound optimistic, 'won't be much longer now.'

'Oh okay.' Sam shrugged and limped towards the living room, 'is it okay if I watch TV for a while I'm tired.'

'Yes sure Sam that's fine.' Jim said frowning slightly, 'are you in pain Sam?'

'A little I guess.' Sam shrugged, 'my back hurts a bit.'

'How's about I go and get rid of my jacket and stuff and come down to give you a back rub?' Dean offered widening his grin.

'Yeah sure thanks Dean.' Sam gave him a grateful smile and limped into the living room.

Jim checked the boys after finishing work on the sermon for Sunday, both of them were sound asleep curled together on the couch. Dean held Sam safely in his arms, and even in sleep, he had a protective stance. They looked so innocent and yet so hardened for children their age, Sam should be playing soccer and Dean planning who he's taking to the prom and hanging with his friends. Not supporting each other and hunting things that kids should not know exist.

The shrill ringing of his phone caused the cleric to jump startled and he hurried to answer it. 'Hello?'

'Preacher it's me Bobby.'

'What's wrong?'

'Where's the boys?'

'Asleep what's wrong Bobby?'

'We found John.'

'Oh my ... what is it Bobby?'

'It aint good, damn it Preacher and I aint apologising for cussing either, what they ... the boys can't see him like this.'

'Bobby I have to say something.'

'No, no you can't, damn it Preacher we dunno if he's gonna make it through the night let alone past that.'

'Just how?'

'He's in a medically induced coma, they tortured him, he has so many broken bones, his face has been ... we could hardly recognise him ... Jim please don't ya tell those boys yet, wait and see what happens with him.'

'Alright, did you get the demons?'

'One of em, the other is on the loose and that's the other reason why I'm ringing, Jim you gotta get those boys outta there.'

'What aren't you telling me?'

'What we got from the one we dusted, they're after the boys now, they want to kill Dean and take Sam.'

'Oh my Lord help us.' Jim breathed in shock, 'where can I take them?'

'Joshua's cabin, we'll meet you there for Sam's birthday and can plan the rest from there can you get someone to take over at the church?'

'Yes, yes don't worry Bobby, we'll see you at the cabin Friday night.'

'Thanks Jim.'

'I'll pray for him, for all of us Bobby.' Jim hung up and wiped his face before turning his attention back to the boys.

'They found Dad didn't they?' Dean asked his voice barely above a whisper as he slipped out from behind Sam's still sleeping form and followed the preacher into the kitchen. 'Jim?'

'They ... they found one of the demons, we have to move Dean.'

'Why what's going on?'

'They want to get you boys next, kill you and take Sammy.'

'What about Dad Jim?' Dean's face remained impassive as he stared down at Pastor Jim, 'please don't lie to me.'

'It's not good Dean.' Jim started sitting down heavily on a kitchen chair he held his head in his hands for a few minutes to clear his thoughts.

'Dad's dead isn't he?'

'No, no he's not dead.'

'But?'

'He's seriously, critically injured Dean they don't know if...'

'If he'll live?'

'Yes son, they don't know if he'll see the night through.'

'Where is he?'

'I honestly don't know and I think for the moment it is for the best that none of us do.'

'Why?'

'Coz they'll be watching for you and Sammy to turn up.'

'Dean?' Sam's sleepy voice called from the living room, 'Dean where you?'

'Right here Sammy?'

'My back hurts.' Sam whimpered, 'Deanie?'

'Coming Sammy.' Dean got up and looked at Jim Murphy, 'this aint over Pastor Jim.'

'I know son, it is just time to regroup.'

'Yeah it is, but the first priority is Sam.' Dean stalked into the living room leaving the stunned pastor sitting in the kitchen. Jim blinked and shook his head, he just caught a glimpse of the adult Dean.

Sequel will be coming in the not so distant future!!


End file.
